Seduciendo a la Señorita Swan Traducción
by Nix Ginevra Black
Summary: Bella nunca saltó y Edward nunca regresó. Seis años después, Bella esta luchando por hacer una nueva vida como maestra en Rochester, Nueva York. ¿Como reaccionará cuando un muy familiar estudiante entre a su salón de clase? Historia original de DQRC
1. Un encuentro

**Disclaimer:**_Crepúsculo _y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y eventos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir en el copyright. Además solo soy la traductora! La historia original en inglés es de

Seduciendo a la Señorita Swan

**Resumen:** Bella nunca saltó y Edward nunca regresó. Seis años después, Bella esta luchando por hacer una nueva vida como maestra en Rochester, Nueva York. ¿Como reaccionará cuando un muy familiar estudiante entre a su salón de clase?

"Adam," Susurré, "Por favor no te quedes en la puerta, entra y…" Las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando mire a la figura de la puerta.

Seduciendo a la Señorita Swan

Tengo el sentido para reconocer que

No se como dejarte ir

Cada momento esta marcado

Con apariciones de tu alma

_El sol se estaba ocultando en la bahía, haciendo que la vasta extensión de agua debajo pareciera oro liquido. Sonreí mientras me estiraba debajo de los agonizantes rayos. La arena tibia de la playa cepillando mi piel seductoramente._

"_¿Disfrutando?" Su voz sedosa susurrando en mi oído, su aliento haciéndome cosquillas en el cuello y causando que mis nervios ardieran con placer._

"_Mmmm," Sonreí, girando en su frío abrazo, envolviendo su duro torso en mis brazos. Él rio entre dientes otra vez cepillo el cabello detrás de mi oreja con sus delgados dedos._

"_Te amo" Murmuró, antes de dejar una serie de delicados besos por la línea de mi mandíbula. Me estremecí, a pesar del calor y, me aferré abiertamente a sus amplios hombros. Lentamente, abrí mis ojos…_

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep.

"No,"Gruñí, enterrando mi cabeza bajo el duvet. "¡Cinco minutos más!" _Estaba llegando a la mejor parte…_

Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep

Solté un juramento y estire el brazo fuera de las sábanas, mi mano buscando salvajemente el reloj despertador. Escuche una colisión ensordecedora y sentí temblar el suelo. Me senté derecha, el duvet cayó exponiéndome a una ola de aire congelado. Con los ojos empañados y desorientada, mire a la habitación a mí alrededor con confusión, buscando la fuente del ruido. Mis ojos cayeron sobre la mesa de noche. En mi intento de apagar el reloj despertador lo moví demasiado. Causando que los muchos libros y CDs apilados precariamente encima se cayeran al piso. Mis ojos se centraron en el despertador, que ahora estaba inocentemente ubicado entre _Jane Eyre_ y _Grandes Expectativas._

_Beep, Beep. Beep, Beep._

"Estúpido pedazo de trasto" Mascullé, golpeando el botón de apagado antes de levantarme a regañadientes de la cama. Tropecé a través de la habitación y del pasillo hacia el baño, encontrándome al menos tres cosas en el camino. No fue hasta que estuve bañada, vestida y con un vaso de jugo de naranja- Mi tolerancia a la cafeína era embarazosamente baja- que pude siquiera pensar acerca del día que tenía por delante.

Oscilé sobre uno de los bancos junto a la barra de la cocina en mi pequeño apartamento y miré al calendario que colgaba en la pared. 4 de enero. Más de 6 años habían pasado desde que Edward me dejó en el bosque de Forks, durante los cuales he estado luchando cada día incapaz, a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos, de olvidarlo. Había terminado la escuela y obtenido buenas calificaciones, incluso en cálculo; evidentemente un estado emocional de "corazón roto" y el aislamiento social pueden hacer maravillas por una persona. Después fui a la universidad- No a Darmouth- y me especialicé en inglés, antes de entrenarme para ser Profesora. Obtuve mi primer trabajo enseñando Literatura inglesa en una secundaria en Rochester, Nueva York, y he estado viviendo en la ciudad desde hace casi 2 años.

Mi vida había continuado, incluso si yo no lo había hecho.

Gruñí otra vez mientras vagaba hacia la ventana y miraba hacia la ciudad cubierta de nieve. El clima de Rochester me recordaba a Forks- menos lluvioso pero igual de poco amistoso. Giré y me miré en el espejo que colgaba en el muro de enfrente. En términos de apariencia, no había cambiado mucho. Aun era plana y aunque mi cuerpo había ganado algunas curvas extras con los años, era principalmente delgada. Mis ojos y mi cabello eran café y mis labios llenos, pero mi rostro había perdido la redondez de la infancia y se había transformado del rostro de una adolescente al de una adulta. ¿_Me pregunto qué pensaría él de mí ahora?_

El pensamiento errante me sorprendió y sacudí mi cabeza, con irritación. Normalmente no me permitía caer en ese tipo de preguntas; Puesto que me llevaban a recuerdos que prefería olvidar. Había aprendido rápidamente a través de los años que era más fácil distanciarme de cualquier cosa que me atara al pasado; esa era la manera menos dolorosa de vivir. Fue por esa razón que tomé el trabajo en Rochester, a millas de distancia de Forks. Luché contra Charlie cuando intentó enviarme de regreso a Phoenix en los meses siguientes a la partida de Edward, pero cuando me gradué de la escuela, me di cuenta que estar rodeada de los recuerdos de el me estaba volviendo loca lentamente.

Sinceramente, esa fue en parte la razón por la que pasé las vacaciones de invierno sola, a pesar de tener motivos para visitar a Charlie y a Reneé. Aunque estuve en Forks para día de Acción de Gracias; la cena en La Push se había convertido en un evento anual en mi calendario. Jacob y yo aún éramos amigos. Ah, Jake, pensé con nostalgia, mis ojos apuntaron hacia la foto enmarcada de la mesita de café. Era una foto de nosotros en First Beach sentados junto a una fogata hace 5 años. El tenía su brazo a mí alrededor y yo estaba sonriendo; era una de las pocas fotos que tenía que me mostraran sonriendo genuinamente feliz. En el fondo se podían ver las figuras de Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam y Jared jugando football. Emily había tomado la foto después de que terminamos de comer. Todavía podía recordar como ella había dicho que hacíamos una muy bonita pareja y el brillo triunfante en los ojos de Jacob ante la palabra. Aquello nunca debió haber pasado, a pesar de los deseos de Jacob. Lo habíamos intentado, durante el verano por un par de meses antes de irme a la universidad; tal vez por que estaba muy cansada de tener que re-dibujar continuamente los limites entre nosotros, o más tal vez por que había terminado aceptando que lo amaba en esa forma. Sin importar la razón, decidimos darnos una oportunidad. No duró. Para ser sinceros, creo que estaba todavía demasiado rota para tener una relación más allá de la amistad con nadie, ni siquiera con alguien tan importante para mí como Jacob. Estaba demasiado asustada para acercarme mucho a el, muy asustada de perderlo como había perdido a Edward. Terminó cuando me fui en septiembre por la escuela y ninguno de los dos nunca hicimos un intento por reavivar las llamas los años siguientes. Desde entonces el había conocido a una chica, Carole, y se habían casado. Ella era todo lo que yo hubiera escogido para Jake- todo lo que necesitaba que yo no podía darle. Ella era feliz, completa y capaz de amarlo sin condiciones, algo que yo nunca hubiera podido hacer.

Miré al reloj; era hora de irse. Con cuidado recogí mi abultada bolsa del trabajo, Tiré de mi abrigo y tome mis llaves del bote del aparador. Estaba incluso mas frío en la calle de lo que esperaba me acurruqué contra mi abrigo inclinando mi cabeza lejos del viento. No tenía automóvil; Había tenido que dejar mi monovolumen en Forks y aunque aun tenía mi motocicleta, no era realmente adecuado manejar hasta el trabajo, especialmente no en invierno. Como resultado, viajaba a casi cualquier lado en autobús.

El trayecto no era largo e iba tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que apenas noté las calles y las casas pasando. No pude evitar pensar en el sueño que tuve cuando desperté. Mi sueño sobre Edward no era inusual, pero mis fantasías nunca era tan vívidas como lo habían sido esta mañana. Esto no podía ser bueno, ¿qué vendría después, escuchar voces? Reí ante mi pequeño chiste privado mientras el autobús llegó a mi parada y me bajaba fingiendo una débil sonrisa para el conductor.

La Escuela Secundaria Sycamore Grove era grande, con solo poco más de 2500 estudiantes. Principalmente enseñaba a los alumnos más avanzados, pero reconocí a algunos estudiantes más jóvenes de muchas de las clases extra-curriculares que había dado el año pasado. Me gustaba mantenerme ocupada y ser voluntaria para ayudar a organizar algunas de las muchas actividades parecía una excelente forma de hacerlo. El edificio era la típica escuela secundaria, grande y cuadrada con ladrillos color arena y escalones guiando hacia la puerta frontal, a través de la cual había muchos estudiantes entrando. En mi camino al pasillo tuve que ser muy cuidadosa para no caer en fuego cruzado de alguna de las bolas de nieve que estaban siendo arrojadas por lo que parecía la mayoría de estudiantes varones. Sacudí mi cabeza y rodé los ojos; algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Mientras alcanzaba la puerta vi a un estudiante que reconocí como de una de mis clases caminando hacia mí. Gruñí, mitad divertida mitad exasperada. Era Adam Carter- un popular júnior [**n. a. alumno de penúltimo año**] que era aparentemente (yo no seguía los deportes de la escuela) una estrella en el equipo de baloncesto. Tenía el cabello rubio y ojos café y me recordaba irresistiblemente a Mike Newton, en que parecía querer seguirme _a todos lados._ A mis colegas les gustaba bromear con que el tenía un flechazo, pero yo prefería llamarlo sobre-amistad* - las atenciones de un chico de 17 años no era algo que necesitaba. _No, solo prefieres soñar acerca de ellos_. Enterré fieramente mis uñas en mis palmas e intenté empujar ese pensamiento al borde de mi mente. Como si necesitara que me recordaran mis nada saludables alucinaciones nocturnas, si así fuera se estarían apoderando de mi vida.

"¡Hola, Señorita Swan!" Dijo Adam en voz alta provocando que la gente se volviera a mirarnos mientras él se acercaba a mí. Hizo un movimiento para tomar mi bolso pero di un paso atrás simulando un tropiezo. Para mi mala suerte eso no pareció disuadirlo.

"Em, hola Adam, ¿Bonita Navidad?" Pregunté, distraídamente, mirando sobre mi hombro por una ruta de escape.

"Oh, seguro, yo y los chicos fuimos a esquiar en nieve, fue Asom-broso," Cacareó fervorosamente, sus palabras se disolvían entre muchas en mi cabeza. Ligeramente registré su lenguaje vulgar y ociosamente pensé como el lenguaje de hoy en día era mucho menos atractivo que la formal manera de hablar en los tempranos 1900. Después me regañé. Era preocupante el enorme efecto que un pequeño sueño había tenido en mí.

Interrumpí a Adam, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de mi retirada. "Eso es genial, pero tengo que hablar con, eh…" Busqué en mi cerebro por un Profesor plausible y decidí el que estaba en la oficina más lejana posible, "Con el Dr. Takagi, así que te veré luego." Le di lo que esperaba pasara por una sonrisa y huí, casi tropezando con mis pies mientras me iba.

"Si," Gritó Adam."Primera clase en el 12E!" No respondí pero me dirigí a la puerta más cercana, sacudiendo mi cabeza con incredulidad. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo y los chicos demasiado entusiastas? Y ¿cómo es que nunca agarraban el mensaje de que yo no era, realmente tan interesante como ellos creían que era?

Estos pensamientos me preocuparon hasta que llegué a la sala de maestros y, para mi profundo alivio, no fui abordada por ningún otro admirador adolescente. Sin embargo mientras entraba a la larga sala de maestros de color beige, me torcí el tobillo y tiré mi bolsa a mis pies, para la diversión de algunos maestros de matemáticas que estaban cerca. Airadamente levanté mis cosas y caminé hacia la cocina. _Al diablo la cafeína, _pensé, _De verdad necesito un café._

Para mi consternación, eventualmente llegó el momento de empezar las clases, y me vi forzada a abandonar la seguridad relativa de la sala de maestros y a enfrentar la jungla en los corredores. Miré mi horario y me di cuenta que Adam estaba en lo cierto. Mi primera clase en efecto era en el Aula 12. Eso eran como 5 minutos de caminata, 7 si contaba la congestión y el tener que esquivar bolas de nieve por mi ruta. Me serví otra taza de café y salí del salón apresuradamente, antes que pudieran regañarme por remover la vajilla de la escuela.

El viaje fue, gracias a Dios, sin impedimentos – a menos que contemos el inicio de una batalla, la prevención contra los tiradores de bolas de nieve en interiores y el re-dirigir a una alumna de primer año cuando intentó tomar su clase de biología en el armario del conserje, mientras algunos 'amables' estudiantes de segundo año se reían disimuladamente de ella a sus espaldas.

Cuando finalmente llegué a 12E encontré a la mitad de la clase presente, cambiando asientos, vagando por los escritorios mientras flirteaban, intercambiaban chismes post-vacaciones y tomaban fotos de cada uno con sus teléfonos celulares. Todavía faltaban 5 minutos para empezar la clase oficialmente, así que los deje ser mientras sacaba el material para la lección. Estábamos empezando 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' hoy y, probablemente lo terminaríamos lo suficientemente rápido. Íbamos a continuar con 'Jane Eyre' en algunas semanas. Seis años atrás. No hubiera sido capaz de leer mis novelas favoritas de Austen y Brönte sin caer en lágrimas. Ahora sin embargo, solo sentía un ligero dolorcillo en mi pecho vacío. Incómodo pero soportable.

Escarbé en mi bolso buscando las hojas de papel que estaba planeando entregar a la clase y mientras revolvía, mi codo golpeó mi bolsa.

"Mierda" maldije mientras una de mis carpetas caía al piso, y todo su contenido se esparció en por el piso. Caminé alrededor del escritorio y me agaché con el café aun en mano para recoger los papeles.

"¡Yo la ayudo, Profesora Swan!" Gritó una voz emocionada, miré hacia arriba y vi a Adam otra vez. No había notado que él hubiera entrado al salón, sentí una ligera irritación.

"No Adam estoy bien, gra…" protesté sin resultado. Él me ignoró, saltando sobre su escritorio con el tipo de energía que solo un adolescente posee. Lo observé recolectar mis papeles con tanto entusiasmo que golpeó mi taza de café la cual salió disparada de mi mano. O tal vez es más como yo. Me encogí mientras la taza aterrizaba con un estruendo en el piso… justo a los pies de un hombre que acababa de aparecer en el umbral.

Una serie de risas y silbidos surgió de la clase, mientras sus ojos alternaban entre mi expresión de irritación y la cara de mortificación de Adam. Suspiré. Qué manera de empezar el semestre.

El hombre de la puerta se aclaró la garganta y yo subí mi mirada para encontrar a Patrick Delaney parado ahí. Un profesor casi abrumadoramente dedicado, Patrick había sido mi mentor mis primeros dos meses como maestra y, a pesar de que era casi una década mayor que yo, habíamos construido una especie de amistad. Este año, le habían asignado la responsabilidad de todas las clases de 3er año. No era cosa fácil, considerando que actualmente contaba con más de 600 estudiantes.

"Hola, Srita. Swan," Se aclaro la garganta, divertido, "¿esta, eh, todo bien?"

"Como nunca," Dije entre mis apretados dientes, dolorosamente conciente del rubor comenzando a cubrir mis mejillas. No estaba preocupada por la reacción de Patrick a lo del café. Sabía que a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo. Pero yo no apreciaba el hecho de que acababa de quedar como idiota en frente de una clase llena de antipáticos adolescentes.

Patrick me sonrió desvergonzadamente, sus oscuros ojos destellando detrás de sus lentes, "Bueno, solo vine a decirte que estas esperando un nuevo estudiante para esta clase. Está con la secretaria en este momento recogiendo su horario, pero seguro se unirá a la clase más tarde"

"Gracias, Profesor Delaney." Repliqué, usando su apellido en beneficio de nuestra audiencia.

"No hay problema," Volvió su mirada hacía Adam y apuntó a la taza rota, y dijo severamente "Yo conseguiría algo para limpiar esto si fuera tú, hijo, antes de que alguien se resbale ahí" Esperó el tiempo suficiente para que Adam se precipitase concientemente fuera del salón de clase, antes de sonreírme animadamente.

"Nos vemos luego, Bella."

Con un suspiro me giré para enfrentar a la clase, ignorando a los rezagados de último minuto mientras se escurrían a sus asientos. Era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Llevaba diez minutos en la lección y la mayor parte del estrés de la mañana se había evaporado. Enseñar era lo que se me daba mejor, y realmente lo disfrutaba, especialmente cuando se trataba de discutir novelas. Cuando salí de la escuela había jugado con la idea de convertirme en una bibliotecaria antes que Charlie me persuadiera de seguir con la Educación como carrera. Primero pensé que se había vuelto loco: A penas podía mirar un grupo de personas sin sonrojarme. Sin embargo gradualmente, me di cuenta que tal vez no era una idea tan ridícula después de todo. Siempre me había encantado discutir libros, ahora me pagaban por ello. Además había algo desmesuradamente satisfactorio en compartir mi amor por la literatura y ver a los estudiantes crecer disfrutando los libros que estudiaban. Pronto descubrí que mi total carencia de confianza no era un impedimento; el discutir los personajes que tanto amaba, era como si me escudara de cualquier inseguridad. Afuera del salón de clases era un asunto completamente diferente, pero dentro estaba en mi elemento.

Acababa de instruir a la clase de ponerse en parejas cuando, sobre el ruido que le siguió a la orden escuché que la puerta se abría otra vez. Esperando que fuera Adam con los materiales de limpieza no me volví para mirar, pero me ocupé en distribuir folletos para los grupos de estudiantes y en romper cualquier grupo sobre-poblado. No fue hasta que regresé al frente del salón que me di cuenta que Adam no había entrado.

"Adam" Suspiré, "por favor no te quedes en el umbral, entra y…" Las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando miré a la figura de la puerta. Ese no era Adam. Sentí como me puse rígida mientras miraba, en shock, hacia su cara.

_No._ No podía ser, no después de todo este tiempo. _No, Bella. Aún estas soñando. _Sacudí mi cabeza, aturdida, mientras apartaba la mirada y volvía a mirarlo, incapaz de creer lo que veía. _Despierta, Bella, ¡DESPIERTA! _Pero yo estaba despierta. Estaba despierta y mirando justo a la cara que había estado intentando olvidar por años, el rostro de la primera y última persona que alguna vez había amado realmente.

_Edward._

El mundo se cayó, solo dejándole a él. No podía creer que él estuviera aquí, después de seis años de _nada, _aquí estaba él, parado a 60cm de mí. Se veía exactamente igual que siempre: alto, pálido, y por supuesto, devastadoramente hermoso. Mientras mis ojos recorrían su cara hambrientamente, instantáneamente supe que mis sueños habían sido irrisoriamente pobres en calidad. Era una agonía deliciosa; reparé en cada detalle, pero cada mirada simplemente desgarraba mi corazón aún más.

"Ed-dward" Tartamudeé, con mis manos apretando el borde de mi escritorio para no caerme. Tenuemente registré que las conversaciones en el salón se habían aquietado ligeramente, y pude sentir las curiosas miradas que los estudiantes de la primera fila dedicaban a mi rígida postura y a mi expresión de shock con gran interés. Supe que debía decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía. Mi mente estaba sumergida en todos los recuerdos que había estado tan cerca de reprimir me acometían, como agua rompiendo una represa.

_Edward riendo mientras sacudía la nieve de su cabello; Edward en el prado; jugando videojuegos con Emmett; escuchando música; corriendo por la carretera en su coche; Edward besando mi cuello; sus manos recorriendo mis costados mientras murmuraba contra mis labios…_

Jadeé mientras este ultimo recuerdo venia a mi, así era la fuerza de las sensaciones que causó. Me volví hacia Edward, con mi corazón bombeando.

"Bella" susurró, su voz aterciopelada tan baja que solo yo podía oírla. Se veía sorprendido, pero mucho, mucho más compuesto de lo que yo estaba, al menos el no estaba temblando incontrolablemente.

Nos miramos el uno al otro por una eternidad, hasta que fui salvada, finalmente.

"¿Profesora Swan?" Era Patrick otra vez. Aún se veía indecentemente de buen humor, dado el estado de confusión en el que me encontraba. Sus ojos inspeccionaron el salón antes de caer en Edward y, asintiendo, Patrick marcó un nombre de su lista.

"Ah, ahí esta, Sr. Cullen. ¿Hubo algún problema con su horario?"

Y entonces me di cuenta… Me llegó de repente, el horrible, precipitado, entendimiento. _Edward es el nuevo estudiante. _Edward, mi centenario exnovio vampiro quien, hasta hacia un momento, había estado ausente en mi vida por más de seis años era ahora uno de mis estudiantes. Si no hubiera estado tan horrorizada, habría reído.

"No, Señor," Replicó Edward, su voz aparentemente tranquila. Una ola de histeria se levantaba en mi interior, sentí una apuñalada de hiriente indignación. ¿El verme después de seis años no había tenido efecto alguno en él? Juzgando por su expresión, creo que no. _Por supuesto que a él no le importa, Bella,_ me dije perversamente. ¿_Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo en el bosque? _Yo lo recordaba, vívidamente. El recuerdo de su rechazo aún tenía el poder de hacerme caer de rodillas con el dolor que causaba.

"Excelente. Le sugiero que tome asiento" Patrick sonrío, indicándole a Edward un escritorio vacío dos filas atrás junto a la pared, antes de volverse para enfrentarme. Por una centésima de segundo pensé que había detectado un atisbo de emoción cruzando los rasgos de Edward, pero antes de poder estar segura él me dio la espalda y se encaminó graciosamente a su asiento. Sin ningún deseo, volví a mirar a Patrick.

"Bueno, entonces los dejo" El sonrío bajando la voz conspiradoramente. "No deberías tener ningún problema con este, Bella. De acuerdo con sus registros era un estudiante modelo en San Francisco." Solo asentí mudamente, incapaz de replicar; algo que Patrick, en toda su entusiasta conversación no pareció notar. "Que tengas un buen día Bella," Gorjeó mientras se precipitaba fuera de la habitación.

_Un buen día. Claro._

Giré para enfrentar a la clase callada, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por disfrazar el hecho de que estaba temblando y asegurándome mortalmente de que mis ojos no se dirigían hacia el asiento junto a la pared dos filas atrás.

"Muy bien, gente. Pasemos al capítulo 3" _Estábamos en la escena donde los 'amantes' se encontraban por primera vez; _qué perversamente apropiado, Pensé.

Después, sabiendo que la única salida de esta pesadilla era simplemente seguir enseñando hasta ser salvada por la campana que anunciaba el receso, apreté mis puños, endureciendo mi resolución y preparándome para la mañana mas difícil de mi vida.

* * *

Espero les Guste!

Esta historia es la traducción de Seducing Ms Swan de DQRC, lo repito!

Capitulo dedicado a Athena en su cumple número 20! Bienvenida a la crisis de los 20 xD!

Me encontré con que nos estaban plagiando el fic! Así que para poder reportarlo estoy resubiendo los capitulos corregidos por q al parecer me olvido siempre de ponerles disclaimer entonces no quiero q nos borren el fic... xD

Y recuerden somos las primeras

Digan No a la piratería

Y recuerden Review por cap plis!


	2. El Sr Robinson

**Disclaimer:**_ Crepúsculo _y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y eventos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir en el copyright. Además solo soy la traductora! La historia original en inglés es de DQRC

Seduciendo a la Señorita Swan

**Resumen:** Bella nunca saltó y Edward nunca regresó. Seis años después, Bella esta luchando por hacer una nueva vida como maestra en Rochester, Nueva York. ¿Como reaccionará cuando un muy familiar estudiante entre a su salón de clase?

**Bueno… Aquí está! De verdad lamento la larga, laaaarga espera!**

**Aki les dejo la nota de la escritora para este cap:**

**La canción del capítulo: "Easy silence" de Dixie Chicks se refiere a la parte de Jacob al final.**

**_I come to find a refuge in the  
Easy silence that you make for me  
It's okay when there's nothing more to say to me  
And the peaceful quiet you create for me  
And the way you keep the world at bay for me_**

**Traducción:**

**_He llegado a encontrar un refugio en el Tranquilo silencio que haces para mí Está bien cuando no tienes nada más que decirme Y la tranquila quietud que creas para mí Y la forma en que mantienes al mundo a raya por mí_**

**Y mi recomendación para la canción del cap es Nobody's Home de Avril Lavigne *_***

**Por cierto.** **LEAN LENTO!**

_9:15 _

…

_9:18_

…

_9:24_

…

_9:37_

Mis ojos siguieron el reloj mientras la manecilla de los segundos se movía, despiadadamente lento.

"_El Sr. Darcy bailó solo una vez con la Sra. Hurst y una vez con la Srita. Bingley, rechazó ser presentado a ninguna otra…"_

Estaba incluso difícilmente conciente del constante murmullo de la monótona narración, cuando cada estudiante leía renuentemente un pasaje de "Orgullo y Prejuicio" en voz alta. Deseaba que el tiempo se avanzara más rápido, todo el rato asegurándome hasta la muerte de no mirar a ningún lugar cercano al asiento de Edward.

"_Yo no sería tan fastidioso como tu,' gritó el Sr. Bingley, '¡Por un reino! Por mi honor, yo nunca…'"_

¿Acaso era posible que el reloj se hubiera parado? ¿Podía, de hecho, haber empezado a ir hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante? La idea me asustó tanto que le lancé una mirada clandestina al reloj de un estudiante. No, aunque los segundos parecían extenderse como una eternidad, el tiempo parecía moverse en una manera perfectamente normal.

"_Solo piensa en ESO, cielo; ¡Él, de hecho, bailó con ella dos veces! Y ella fue la única criatura en la habitación a la que le pidió bailar por segunda vez"_

De reojo, ví a Edward moverse casi imperceptiblemente, como si estuviera ajustando su mirada hacía mi. Sin embargo, no podía levantar la mirada; No tenía deseo alguno de someterme otra vez a su expresión de indiferente desenfado. Enterré mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos mientras sentía mi cuerpo temblando. _Solo veinticinco minutos para salir,_ pensé desesperadamente. ¡_No te desmorones ahora, Bella! _No, no me iba a romper ahora; Habría suficiente tiempo para eso más tarde. Un montón de tiempo para llorar, gritar y temblar _luego,_ una vez que estuviera segura fuera del salón de clases y lejos, muy lejos de sus ardientes ojos color topacio.

"_Ella estaba, por lo tanto, obligada a buscar otra del asunto, y relacionarse, con mucha amargura de espíritu "_

**(n.t. la verdad no tengo idea de que va, no he leído orgullo y prejuicio xD)**

_Siete minutos para salir._ Nunca había estado tan entusiasmada por que terminara una clase desde mi última clase de cálculo antes de los finales en Forks.

_Seis._

_Tal vez pueda saltarme las clases de esta tarde, _consideré, exprimiendo mi cerebro por una excusa suficientemente plausible para explicar por qué era incapaz de completar las clases en el primer día del semestre.

_Cinco. Cuatro._

Furtivamente comencé a deslizar mis carpetas dentro de mi bolsa negra, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por no causar mucho ruido.

_Tres. Dos. Uno…_

"Muy bien, gente" Exclamé, mi corazón bombeando mientras saltaba de mi silla e interrumpía a una chica delgada con cabello corto y rubio a mitad de una oración, "Es suficiente por hoy. Tarea: Hacer notas sobre los tres primeros capítulos y traerlos la próxima clase. Eso es todo." Después, para la obvia sorpresa de la clase, tiré mi bolsa sobre mi hombro, solo ligeramente revuelto con el cierre y mitad corrí mitad caí a través de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de mi mientras la campana sonaba.

Me precipité por el corredor salvajemente, insegura de adonde ir. Sabía que solo tenía pocos segundos antes que los estudiantes comenzaran a salir de los salones en todas direcciones y bloquearan mis rutas de extremadamente conciente de que, en el poco probable caso de que Edward quisiera perseguirme, no tendría problema en atraparme. Tenía que ir a algún lugar donde el no pudiera perseguirme. Giré a la izquierda, luego a la derecha y luego otra izquierda. Podía oír el ruido distante de cientos de adolescentes moviéndose mientras los estudiantes iban de una clase a otra, sus pisadas, silbidos y sus estridentes risas haciendo eco en los pulidos pisos. Entonces la vi: la pequeña oficina que compartía con muchos otros profesores. Atravesé el umbral y cerré la puerta detrás de mí con un ruido sordo, presionando mi cuerpo contra la puerta mientras dejaba caer mi bolso al suelo.

La habitación era apretada, y nada personal, las paredes estaban pintadas de un sombrío color verde caqui. Un escritorio extendido corría alrededor de las paredes, en el cual había dos ruidosas computadoras. El limitado espacio de suelo estaba mayormente ocupado por archivadores grises, pero en la esquina había una silla con un solo brazo que definitivamente había conocido mejores días. La oficina no era cómoda; mis colegas y yo difícilmente la usábamos, pero estaba fuera del camino y era un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para poder caerme a pedazos en privado. Me hundí contra la puerta y me deslicé hasta el suelo, mis brazos cerrándose apretadamente a través de mi pecho mientras las primeras olas de agonía me golpeaban. Por primera vez era capaz finalmente de dejarme llorar sin miedo a ser detectada u observada. Las emociones que tanto había estado reprimiendo: el shock de haber sido reunida con Edward, las espeluznantes circunstancias bajo las cuales él había vuelto a mi vida y su apática reacción al tenerme enfrente, me abrumaron con su peso. Sucumbí al dolor, incapaz ya de combatirlo.

No se como sobreviví el resto del día. Me moví de clase a clase como si estuviera en un sueño, mis movimientos robóticos y automáticos mientras intentaba mantener la fachada de normalidad. Si cualquier persona se hubiera molestado en mirarme más de cerca probablemente hubiera sido deslumbrantemente obvio que me estaba desmoronando, pero nadie lo hizo. Como había aprendido en los años des pues de la partida de Edward, es sorprendentemente fácil desvanecerse en el fondo.

No volví a ver a Edward. Ni en el almuerzo, donde mis ojos la multitud de estudiantes sentados buscando un destello de bronce; ni entre clases, cuando furtivamente lanzaba miradas a través de los cristales de las puertas de los salones. Intenté persuadirme de que su ausencia era algo bueno, pero no pude deshacerme de la continua sensación de decepción. El hecho de que él no me hubiera seguido después de nuestro encuentro solo podía, estaba segura, ser la confirmación de su falta de sentimientos hacia mí. Era una conclusión triste, pero nada sorprendente. Él no me había amado por seis años, quizá nunca lo había hecho. ¿Cómo hubiera podido una sola hora cambiar eso?

Para cuando la escuela finalmente acabó y yo había abordado el autobús a casa, me había convencido de que Edward y su familia, quienes presumiblemente deberían estar aquí en Rochester con él, probablemente estarían ya muy lejos. Me pregunté que explicación les daría él. ¿Les habría dicho que me había vuelto a ver? ¿O solo se habría ido, como había hecho años atrás después de nuestro primer encuentro en la clase de biología, y estaría esperando que los demás lo siguieran? _No, _decidí, _Alice lo hubiera visto. _Ella probablemente sabía que nos íbamos a encontrar hace días. Pero, ¿Por qué no le había dicho?¿Tal vez ella quería verme otra vez? O _tal vez, _ la voz de realismo en mi cabeza señaló, mientras el autobús llegaba a mi parada, _a ella simplemente no le importa.._

Suspiré mientras me colgaba la bolsa al hombro. Envolví mis manos alrededor del frente de mi abrigo y lo atraje a mi cuerpo, algo que tanto me protegía del frío como calmaba el ardor en el agujero de mi pecho. Subí por los escalones cubiertos de nieve a mi edificio y caminé penosamente el largo tramo de escaleras hasta mi departamento. El elevador se había descompuesto desde hacía como dos semanas, pero afortunadamente para mí, solo vivía en el segundo piso.

Entré en la oscurecida sala de estar, mis manos temblando por el frío mientras jugueteaba con los botones de mi abrigo. Me saqué el abrigo y me volví para colgarlo del gancho de la puerta, mis movimientos lentos y mesurados. Incline mi cabeza, presionando mi mejilla contra la fría madera y cerré los ojos. Finalmente estaba sola, sin ningún ruido excepto el del murmullo del trafico de la calle, y ninguna luz exceptuando la pálida luz amarilla que se derramaba através de las ventanas producida por el alumbrado público. Esperaba una repetición de mi desmoronamiento matutino pero, para mi sorpresa, no lloré. De hecho, todo lo que en verdad sentía era cansancio. Ya había viajado y regresado de mi límite emocional por hoy y todo lo que quería hacer ahora era dormir. Mi cama parecía la forma más invitadora de pasar el resto de mi tarde. Caminé hacia mi habitación. Solo había llegado hasta la puerta, entonces el teléfono sonó.

Me congelé. Miré el teléfono, insegura de qué hacer. ¿Era Edward? Mi primera reacción fue preguntarme como había _él_ conseguido mi número, eso fue antes de poner los ojos en blanco. Sería apenas una dificultad para un adinerado, inteligente, bien conectado, vampiro hacker conseguir un número de teléfono. Yendo al grano, ¿quería _yo _hablar con _él_? ¿Qué podía decirle? Acababa de decidir contestar cuando la maquina contestadota se activó.

_Hola, estas hablando a casa de Bella, por favor deja tu mensaje después del tono._

Esperé con la respiración entrecortada.

"Hola Bella, soy yo" Una voz distinta a la de Edward se emitió de la contestadota. Solté mi respiración de golpe mientras me acercaba al teléfono y me regañé mentalmente por ser tan tonta en primer lugar. _Como si él fuera a llamar._

"Hola Jacob" Susurré acercándome el teléfono al oído y caminando de regreso al muro para prender las luces.

"¡Bella!" Gritó, y pude prácticamente escuchar su sonrisa por el teléfono "Así que estas ahí ¿Por qué no contestabas?"

"Perdón," Repliqué, hundiéndome en el sofá "Me tropecé con la alfombra." Eso era difícilmente una mentira; me caía muy seguido. Jake se rió entre dientes lo que me confirmo que no sospechaba nada.

"Eres un riesgo, es una sorpresa que incluso te dejen enseñar. Estoy sorprendido de que no hayas, inadvertidamente, herido a algún estudiante."

"Oooh, una palabra larga, Jake" me burlé "¿Dónde la escuchaste? ¿Eso de convertirte en alfa ha hecho que eleves tu vocabulario?" Jake silbó con molestia, pero arruinó el efecto al reírse. Sam se habia 'retirado' dos años antes, después del nacimiento de su primer hijo con Emily. Esto había hecho de Jacob el líder de la manada, algo que –aunque el se quejaba bastante- se tomaba muy seriamente. Dicho esto, yo sabía que el estaba esperando también por del día de hacerse a un lado.

"Sí, bueno, claramente he pasado mucho tiempo contigo," bromeó "tus hábitos comienzan a pegárseme"

"Claro, claro," Dije sonriendo. Él rió y sentí como mi cuerpo se relajaba ante el sonido mientras Jake se sumergía en un entusiasta monólogo sobre los eventos recientes en La Push. Jake siempre ha tenido talento para levantarme el ánimo; y para cuando había terminado de ponerme al día sobre las vidas y travesuras de toda la manada, el recuerdo de mi encuentro con Edward se había desvanecido hasta no ser nada mas que una desagradable sombra en el fondo de mi mente.

"… Así que le dije a Quil," Continuó Jake, "que debería regalarle a Claire una muñeca o algo, Digo, eso es lo que a las niñas de ocho años les gusta, no?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" Le dije, sacudiendo mi cabeza a la típica inadvertida actitud machista de Jacob. "Claire no es del tipo de las que juegan con muñecas, Jake. Su pasatiempo favorito es jugar football y montar hombres lobo. Dile a Quil que le consiga una canasta de Basket para que la cuelguen a un lado de su casa y sus hermanos también puedan jugar "

"¡Es una idea estupenda, Bella!" Dijo Jake. Yo asentí, olvidando que el no podía verme, y tomé una botella de refresco, mientras balanceaba el teléfono en mi hombro. "Le diré a Quil esta noche. El y los chicos van a venir a celebrar"

Me detuve con la botella en la mano y la puerta del refrigerador abierta. "¿Celebrar qué?" pregunté, perpleja.

"Oh, nada," Replicó el, con un tono extremadamente casual. Lo conocía suficientemente bien para detectar que estaba escondiendo algo.

"Jake…" Gimoteé, cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y recargándome contra la encimera. "¡Dime!"

"Bueno, viendo que preguntas tan amablemente," El rió entre dientes y pude escuchar el regocijo en su voz. Rodé mis ojos y comencé a destapar la botella de refresco. "Carole esta embarazada."

Grité, y arranqué la tapa de la botella con el shock, causando que el refresco se disparara en un chorro efervescente, empapando completamente el frente de mi camiseta. Maldije y tiré el teléfono mientras dejaba la aún chorreante botella en el fregadero. Entonces me arrodillé y levanté el teléfono empapado, sosteniéndolo contra mi oído mientras mi mano buscaba ciegamente detrás de mí por un trapo.

"¿Bella?" Jake sonaba preocupado, "¿Aún estás ahí? ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Carole esta emb…"

"¡Te escuché!" Grité "¡Dios mío, Jake, es fantástico! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Cuándo lo supieron? ¿Cuánto lleva Carole de embarazo? ¿Cuándo nace el bebé? ¿Sabes si es niño o niña?"

Jake rió ante mi bombardeo de preguntas.

"Lo descubrimos hace un mes, pero Carole no quería decirle a nadie hasta que pasara de las catorce semanas. _Nacen_ en junio y no, no sabemos el sexo"

"¿_Nacen _en junio?" Dije sin poder creerlo, "Quieres decir…"

"Gemelos" Confirmó Jake, su voz resonando de felicidad. Grité otra vez y deseé más que nunca tenerlo junto a mi para poder darle un enorme abrazo. Por los siguientes veinte minutos lancé preguntas y lo asé pidiendo detalles, incluso lo hice pasarle el teléfono a Carole para felicitarla.

"¡No puedo creerlo!" Le dije a Jacob cuando regresó al teléfono;" ¡No puedo creer que vayas a ser papá!"

"Tampoco yo" Replicó, con una pizca de nerviosismo en la voz que instantáneamente me recordó al chico de quince años del que me hice amiga cuando llegué a Forks.

"¡Serás brillante!" Dije sinceramente, "¡El mejor papá del mundo! Simplemente lo sé"

"Gracias Bells" Dijo él, lleno de gratitud. Quedamos en silencio por algunos segundos. Yo aún no podía procesar la información completamente. Jake era tres años más joven que yo, solo tenía 22 años, y aún así el ya estaba casado y a punto de tener hijos. El estaba disfrutando su saludable, normal y 'humana' vida y todos los beneficios que incluía. Yo, por otro lado… me pregunté vagamente qué hubiera pasado si Jake y yo hubiéramos permanecido juntos. ¿Nos habríamos casado? ¿Estaría embarazada de sus hijos? Y ¿Qué si Edward nunca se hubiera aburrido de mi y no se hubiera ido? Probablemente nos habríamos casado saliendo del instituto en una pequeña, ceremonia privada. Renneé habría pegado el grito en el cielo- que no es que eso me hubiera detenido. Hubieramos podido tener una historia similar a la de Jacob… sin los niños, por supuesto. En estos últimos años me he preguntado a veces si hubiera extrañado esa parte de mi humanidad, cada vez llegué a la misma conclusión; No quería hijos. Incluso ahora, cuando no había posibilidad de tener que tomar esa decisión, aún hubiera escogido a Edward por encima de tener bebés. Esa revelación me deprimió.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Jacob con una ligera nota de irritación me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, y me di cuenta que me había olvidado de él, otra vez.

"Hola Jake, perdón solo estaba soñando despierta," Dije rápidamente, antes de que me colgara. Con el dorso de la mano me limpié las lágrimas que había comenzado a derramar inadvertidamente. "¿Qué decías?"

"Te pregunté cómo van las cosas en Rochester…" Continuó. Esperé a que continuara la oración pero parecía ya haberla terminado. Repetí su pregunta en mi cabeza otra vez, preguntándome cuál era la mejor respuesta.

"Todo va… bien. Sip, todo bien. Muy bien, como siempre." No quería mentir, pero no podía decirle la verdad, exactamente.

"¿Has estado viendo algunos chicos recientemente?" La pregunta me tomó con la guardia baja. _Define 'viendo'_, pensé secamente_. _¿_Saliendo con alguién_? _No. ¿Encontrarme inesperadamente con el ex-amor de mi vida en un salón de clases? Si, de hecho, ¿quieres los detalles? _Sacudí mi cabeza. Sin importar lo que dijera todo se repetiría para el resto de la manada, todas sus esposas, Billy, Charlie, y sin duda alguna Renée. Hace mucho que decidí que todos ellos estaban, de una manera muy poco saludable, demasiado preocupados por mi vida amorosa; o lo que quedaba de ella.

"No, Jake. Yo…"

"¿Sí?" dijo después de una corta pausa.

"Nada" susurré. Esto era ridículo. ¿Cómo pude siquiera contemplar la posibilidad de decirle a Jacob lo de Edward? Podría volverse loco. Él nunca perdonó a Edward por… bueno digamos que el nunca pudo perdonar a Edward.

"Bella" Dijo Jacob severamente. "Cuéntame ¿Pasa algo malo, verdad?" Su profunda voz era tan reconfortante, tan tranquilizadora. Me transportó de regreso a Forks; si cerraba los ojos podía verlo parado frente a mí, con sus brazos abiertos e invitadores y First Beach de fondo. _¡Despierta Bella! ¡No puedes decirle!_

"N-no," Murmuré. Soné pateticamente nada convincente, incluso para mis propios oidos.

"Vamos Bells, prometo no decirle a nadie." Bufé con incredulidad. "No le diré a nadie. Promesa de Hombre Lobo"

Cerré los ojos, dejando escapar una risita mientras imaginaba a Jacob vestido de la cabeza a los pies con un traje de Boy-Scout, con sus enormes manos juntas en un saludo.

"Te vas a enojar," murmuré, con mi resolución disolviéndose.

"¿Contigo? Jamás!" Dijo en un tono completamente genuine. "Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella, sin importar lo que me digas siempre te apoyaré"

"Yo…" me detuve otra vez, incapaz de decidirme.

"Por favor, Bella," dijo suavemente, "Déjame estar aquí para tí"

Me quebré.

"Bueno, te voy a decir," las palabras comenzaron a salir de sopetón, "Pero tienes que saber que yo no lo planeé; ni siquiera sabía que él estaba en la ciudad hasta esta mañana y no hice nada; no fue mi culpa y no significa nada, ni siquiera le hablé, así que…"

"¡Whoa, para tu tren!" Interrumpió Jake "¿Qué es lo que no significa nada?¿De quién me hablas?"

Me detuve. Era ahora o nunca

"Edward," susurré "Edward Cullen."

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en los cuales Jacob procesaba lo que le había dicho.

"¿Qué tiene el chupa-sangre que ver en esto?" Preguntó con un dejo violento en su voz. Con la mención del vampiro se había convertido instantáneamente en "Jacob-Alfa"

"Está aquí, Jake. Aquí en Rochester" Dije, preparándome para la tormenta. No me decepcionó

"¿QUÉ?"

Me encogí, apretando el teléfono con fuerza.

"¿QUÉ _CARAJO_ ESTÁ HACIENDO _EDWARD CULLEN_ EN _ROCHESTER_?" Gritó Jake, en voz tan alta que de hecho tuve que alejar mis oídos del teléfono.

"Jake, calm…"

"¿NO ESTÁ FELIZ CON HABERTE HECHO _CATATÓNICA _POR CUATRO MESES? ¿QUIERE ARRUINAR TU VIDA AÚN MÁS?"

"Jacob, es…"

"¿POR QUÉ LA SANGUIJUELA NO PUEDE SIMPLEMENTE ALEJARSE? ¡APENAS TE ESTABAS MEJORANDO, POR DIOS SANTO! ¿QUÉ DERECHO TIENE DE PAVONEARSE DE REGRESO EN TU VIDA DESPUES DE TODO ESTE…?"

"¡JACOB BLACK, ESCÚCHAME!" Guardó silencio casi instantáneamente. No estaba segura si era por que le importaba lo que yo tenia que decir o si el tono histérico que mi voz había adquirido lo asustó. Hablé despacio, con mi respiración pesada. "Para empezar, Edward no sabía que yo estaba aquí; estaba tan sorprendido de verme como lo estaba yo de verlo a él. En segundo lugar, estoy segura que el no quiere involucrarse conmigo otra vez, todo lo contrario." Me detuve mientras el agujero en mi pecho se hacía ligeramente más profundo. Respiré profundo y continué, "Tercero, dudo que vaya a quedarse mucho tiempo, probablemente para mañana ya se habrá ido"

Una corta pausa siguió a mis palabras, antes de que Jacob se calmara otra vez, estuvo gritándome e interrogándome. Me vi forzada a contarle la historia completa, de mi llegada a la escuela, de encontrarme a Edward y de correr de la clase. Vacilé ahí, pues no quería admitir lo de mi derrumbe emocional. Jake debió entenderlo; no me preguntó nada más acerca de ese asunto. Parecía haberse calmado un poco, pero de todos modos me tomó mas de media hora para persuadirlo de no tomar el primer avión de Rochester a Seattle. Se estaba volviendo una _larga _llamada telefónica.

"Es raro pensar que ahora él es seis años menor que tú," Dijo Jake, pensativo, después de que le re-contara nuestro encuentro por, según yo, milésima vez. "Debe ser horrible siempre tener 17 años." No contesté a eso; hasta hace poco tiempo, tener 17 años permanentemente era algo que yo había anhelado. "¡Eeew Bella, te has besado con uno de tus estudiantes! Eres como una de esas maestras horripilantes que salen en las noticias, las que seducen a hombres jóvenes e inocentes." Dijo Jake, riendo. Suspiré agradecida. El hecho de que Jake pudiera hacer una broma acerca de la situación demostraba que había superado la furia que había sentido antes.

"Carole es cuatro años mayor que tu" Le recordé. Era verdad, Carole era amiga de Rebecca de la universidad.

"Sí, pero ya habíamos aclarado eso ¿No? Físicamente me veo casi de 25…"

"Y Edward tiene 112 años, de hecho. Así que si hay algún asalta-cunas aquí ese es él"

Jacob se puso sospechoso al instante. "¿Qué quieres decir, Bella? De verdad no puedes estar pensando en aceptar a la sanguijuela de regreso ¿Lo harás? ¿Después de todo lo que hizo?" Gruñó, "¿Después de todo el infierno por el que te hizo pasar? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó en tu ultimo año de escuela? Acuérdate que…"

"Sí, lo sé," Interrumpí bruscamente. Como si necesitara algún recordatorio de mi infernal último año de la escuela secundaria y sus devastadoras consecuencias. Me giré observando por la ventana la remolineante nieve. No había pensado en eso desde hacía mucho…

Jake pareció darse cuenta de que me había hecho enojar; estuvo callado por unos segundos. No me gustaba el silencio, pero cuando finalmente habló otra vez me encontré deseando que hubiera durado más.

"Fui a visitar a Brady la semana pasada," Dijo Jake en tono vacilante. "Quería contarle lo de Carole"

No respondí. _Brady. _La culpa que sentí ante el nombre del chico fue abrumadora, incluso ahora, después de todos estos años. Me desprecié por ser incluso capaz de pensar en Edward después de lo que le había pasado al hombre lobo más joven…

"Parece estar bien," Continuó Jake, aparentemente inconciente de mi angustia. "Ni mejor ni peor. Pero como le dije a Sam, él…"

"Por favor no," Susurré, con la voz quebrada, "Por favor no hables acerca de él. No puedo, después de todo…" Me detuve mientras el odio hacia mi misma se incrementaba con cada palabra, "Ahora no. Lo siento, Jake. "

Jake no respondió, me encogí; No podia soportar que Jacob estuviera decepcionado de mí.

"Lo siento tanto Jacob," susurré. Él seguía sin decir nada, me moví para colgar el teléfono, con la cabeza baja.

"No, espera." Escuché su voz desde el auricular y lo volví a poner en mi oído, sentí alivio a pesar de mi misma. "Soy el único que debería disculparse, Bells." Murmuró Jake, "No fui justo al mencionar a Brady, no después del día que has tenido." Odié el hecho de que el sintiera la necesidad de disculparse conmigo, pero estaba despreciablemente débil como para detenerlo. Jacob continuó. "Pero tendrás que enfrentarte a ello algún día, Bella. No puedes escapar de lo que pasó por siempre"

No respondí; No pude. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, haciendo mi visión borrosa.

"Por favor ten cuidado, Bells," Dijo Jacob, con voz implorante, "No dejes que Cullen te hiera otra vez. No puedo estar ahí para repararte de nuevo, como la última vez." Quedé en shock. Era la primera vez que Jacob había reconocido lo que ambos sabíamos desde siempre: que él había sido mi razón para vivir después de la partida de Edward.

"N-no creo que tengas de qué preocuparte," susurré quebradamente, "Él, Edward, no se siente de la misma forma. Me dejó ¿recuerdas?" No había alcanzado a quitar el dolor en mi voz cuando dije la última frase, y supe que Jacob se había dado cuenta.

"Estaba loco," Dijo Jake suavemente, "Totalmente demente como para haberte dejado. Eres más de lo que ningún hombre podría pedir nunca."

"¿Cómo p-puedes decir eso?" Dije medio sollozando, "¿Después de todo por lo que te he hecho pasar? ¿Después de lo que hice? ¿Después de lo que le pasó a B-brady?"

"Escúchame, Bella" La voz de Jake resonó con fiereza "Lo que le pasó a Brady no fue tu culpa. Nunca te culparía por eso. Si fuera la culpa de alguien seria de…" Se detuvo al escucharme respirar bruscamente y re-dirigió la oración, "bueno, ya sabes a quién culparía. Pero no serías tú. ¿Me entendiste?"

"Sí," Mentí. Habíamos tenido esa conversación varias veces en los últimos seis años, y aunque él decía lo mismo cada vez, nunca le creí. El lo sabía, pero, no obstante, eso no lo detuvo en intentar hacerme creer. Estaba apunto de decir algo más cuando lo corté.

"Jake, se está hacienda tarde. Y los chicos van a llegar más tarde a tu casa; no quieres hablar conmigo toda la noche."

"Puedo cancelarles" Aseguró Jake con voz calmada.

"No, no hay necesidad," Dije "De todos modos estoy cansada; necesito ir a la cama. Hablaré contigo pronto" Finalmente accedió a dejarme ir después de hacerme prometer que le llamaría en el minuto en que lo necesitara.

"Buenas noches, Bells; ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré, Buenas noches Jake," murmuré colgando lentamente el teléfono.

Fui a mi habitación, preguntándome si había estado mintiendo. Para el momento en que me había metido en la cama decidí que no importaba. No volvería a ver a Edward nunca más. Él y su familia seguramente estaban ya arriba de un avión hacía algún remoto lugar del país… _corriendo hacia otra 'distracción'._

Me hundí en las almohadas con las lágrimas corriendo por mi cara mientras dejaba que el sueño me reclamara.

* * *

**Y bien ahora si les pido disculpas!**

**Fue un semestre taaaan pesado! Pero bueno ya saben intentaré sacar los caps más rapido. Mucho, mucho más rapido**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews *-***

**Pasaron mis expectativas! 65 reviews! Ni en mis más locos sueños!**

**Y bueno muchas gracias por su paciencia, espero lo hayan disfrutado!**


	3. Paredes Blancas

**Disclaimer:**_Crepúsculo _y todos sus personajes asociados, lugares y eventos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este trabajo no es con fines de lucro ni con intenciones de infringir en el copyright. Además solo soy la traductora! xD

**Ya seeee, que merezco una muerte lenta y dolorosa no sin antes haber sido secuestrada y torturada por meses y de haber sido usada para experimentos de medicamentos y cosméticos que podrian haber dejado heridas y pustulas sangrantes y purulentas por todo mi cuerpo, etc.**

**Pero las explicaciones vienen después… Ahora a leer! Lentamente, de preferencia. Y les pido que lean lo de abajo tambien por favor aunq se que no estoy en calidad de pedir nada. Lo siento.**

**Las canciones pueden encontrarlas en youtube con subtitulos incluidos, pero si quieren las puedo poner en mi perfil, sólo diganme.**

_**Canción del Capítulo Recomendada por la Escritora**_

_**Lithium, Evanescence**_

_**Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside**_

_Litio, no quiero bloquearme por dentro.  
__**Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...**_

_Litio, no quiero olvidar lo que se siente sin…  
__**Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow**_

_Litio, quiero permanecer enamorada de mi lamento._

_**Y mi recomendación ya que el cap es bastante largo; **_

_**Beauty and the Beast, Nightwish**_

**Didn't you read the tale**

No leiste el cuento**  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?**

¿En donde el final feliz llega después de besar una rana?**  
****Don't you know this tale**

No conoces este cuento**  
In which all I ever wanted**

En el que todo lo que siempre he querido**  
I'll never have**

Nunca obtendré**  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?**

¿Pues quién podría alguna vez aprender a amar a una bestia?

**Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you...**

Por siempre el lobo en mi deseará a la oveja en ti

Es taaan Edward en este capítulo y aquí vamos!

**EPOV**

Estaba acostado en el piso de mi habitación, con mi espalda hundiéndose en la suave alfombra mientras inspeccionaba, sin ver, el techo con ojos vacíos. De fondo podía escuchar los murmullos de agitación del hogar, mientras las actividades nocturnas eran abandonadas, la gente entrando a las duchas, los guardarropas abriéndose, en el monótono ritmo que hacía el ritual de los Cullen en la mañana.

Como sea, en la habitación donde estaba, todo seguía igual. Nunca sería capaz de referirme a ese cuarto como "mi cuarto"; el espacio al que le pertenecía ese título estaba aún a miles de kilómetros, de cruces de ríos y líneas estatales de distancia, silencioso y vacío excepto por los dolorosos fantasmas de recuerdos llenos de arrepentimiento.

La luz gris de una mañana llena de nieve se filtraba por la ventana, interrumpiendo la oscuridad y causando un tenue brillo en los muros blancos como un arco iris que rebotaba de mi piel pálida. No hace mucho tiempo una exhibición tan evidente de mi naturaleza paranormal me habría molestado, pero ahora lo encontraba enfermizamente fascinante. Esa era una de las dos razones por las que había escogido blanco por encima de cualquier otro color para las paredes; ahora que ya no tenía una razón para restringir mi anormalidad, simplemente parecía normal alardear y revelarme como el monstruo que era. La segunda razón por la que escogí blanco: Era el color con el que tenía menor asociación con _ella. _Ella había sido muchos colores: café por el cabello, ojos y calor; azul por listones y vestidos; rosa por sonrojos y rojo por labios, amor y _sangre_… pero nunca hubo blanco. El blanco era mármol, frío e inflexible. Blanco era por las eternidades sin alma y sueños abandonados que siempre había anhelado con ella pero de los que la había protegido a toda costa.

¡Y que costos habían sido esos! Ahora dividía mi vida en dos mitades; antes y después de Bella. Hice una mueca al pensar el nombre; incluso el pensarlo aún tenía el poder de derrumbarme. Había dejado mi vida ese día, tan seguro como que había dejado segura a Bella. Cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz en el futuro había sido destruida en un despliegue de mentiras bien dichas. Cuando pensaba en la autoconfianza con la que había dado mis argumentos sobre el cielo y el infierno, la condena y las almas, casi me daban ganas de reír. Los años desde que había dejado Forks habían sido la prueba de que fui un arrogante insensato. No sabía _nada_ sobre el Infierno; el inacabable estado de agonía que los pasados seis años me habían traído eran el Infierno, vivir sin Bella era el Infierno, pero ¿la existencia de vampiro? Ni siquiera estaba cerca. Hubiera dado la bienvenida con brazos abiertos a los años de aburrimiento y luchas morales de mi época antes de Bella si eso significaba que nunca tendría que volver a sentir la desesperación de perderla otra vez. Ahora se que tengo un alma, pues ¿Cómo podría alguien experimentar tanta tortura sin una?

_¡Edward!_

Los pensamientos de Alice invadieron los míos con inesperada diligencia. Todavía me sorprendía que alguien pudiera sentirse animado, cuando yo no había experimentado esa emoción desde hacía tanto tiempo. Podía escucharla repitiendo mi nombre, tanto vocal como mentalmente, pero no hice ningún intento de moverme. No tenía prisa; una interminable cantidad de tiempo era una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban. El sonido de las ligeras pisadas de Alice resobaban debajo del piso del corredor y llegaban hasta mi mientras ella trotaba a través de la casa; llegando a una abrupta parada en el exterior de mi cuarto. Podía escuchar la inseguridad de sus pensamientos, mientras se debatía entre entrar o no. No me sorprendía en lo más mínimo su comportamiento; los miembros de mi familia raramente entraban a mi presencia sin ser invitados y cuando lo hacían, usualmente avanzaban cuidadosamente y hablaban en tonos susurrados como de visitantes junto al lecho de muerte de alguien en profunda agonía.

Por supuesto, no siempre había sido así. Mientras que mi familia siempre había respetado mis límites de privacidad, nunca habían meditado sobre visitarme antes. Aunque Alice, regularmente, había irrumpido en mi habitación para compartir su última visión conmigo o para forzarme a formar parte de las tropas para sus habituales viajes de compras. Emmett vagaba por aquí cuando estaba aburrido, usualmente para retarme en algún juego o carrera de algún tipo y Jasper venía a discutir un punto acerca de algún libro que hubiera leído recientemente. Incluso Rosalie se dejaba caer de vez en cuando, aunque sus visitas eran decididamente mucho más ocasionales.

Pero todo eso había cambiado cuando dejamos Forks. Los primeros dos años había vivido solo, existiendo con una dieta de soledad, rabia y angustia, incapaz de relacionarme con algo más que mi dolor. Incluso una vez me arrastre de regreso con mi familia, debilitado por meses de alimentarme esporádicamente y medio enloquecido de miseria, encontré casi imposible el conectarme con ellos, especialmente cuando ellos estaban _juntos_ en parejas. Cada roce, cada caricia gentil, o cada palabra susurrada ennegrecían mi alma aún más. Ellos intentaban protegerme y eran cuidadosos de evitar los acercamientos en frente de mi, pero había más que podía hacerse. El dolor que sentía al presenciar tanto amor no se había calmado con los años, pero había aprendido a ignorarlo y confinarlo, reduciéndolo a un doloroso latido en el lugar donde mi corazón una vez estuvo.

_Esto es tonto, voy simplemente a entrar y no me importa si é-_

Abrí la puerta, cortando a media oración los pensamientos de Alice.

-Buenas -dije, mi voz rasposa y ronca por la falta de uso. Alice me inspeccionó críticamente y supe que debía verme horrible. Técnicamente, los vampiros no necesitan ducharse pues sus poros congelados no producen sudor, pero sabía que ese argumento no me excusaría de mi falta de higiene a los ojos de Alice.

-Sí, - dijo, entrecerrando los ojos, - Es de mañana, entonces ¿Por qué no estás vestido? - Abrí mi boca para defenderme, pero ella me cortó. –Eso… - Señaló a mi camisa negra arrugada y mis pants de carguero, - no cuenta como estar _vestido. _Ve y ponte ropa adecuada, Edgard Cullen, y por favor intenta recordar el hecho de que empiezas en una nueva escuela hoy y a _algunos de nosotros,_ - puso un énfasis mortal en las palabras, - Aún nos importa lo que llaman "primera impresión."

Miré a Alice con una mezcla de shock e incredulidad. Ella no había sido tan franca conmigo desde… bueno, desde hace seis años. ¿Qué había cambiado? Y ¿por qué, lo note de repente con sospecha, estaba ahora bloqueándome sus pensamientos? La observé con nueva concentración, y creo que noté una mirada de presumida satisfacción revolotear a través de su cara. Antes de poder estar seguro de lo que había visto, de todos modos, Alice se volteó y rebotó alejándose por el corredor, solo girando brevemente para gritar sobre su hombro: - ¡Afuera en cinco minutos! Rosalie conduce, a menos que llegues ahí primero.

Miré el espacio vacío donde Alice había estado un momento antes, esforzándome al máximo por descifrar sus pensamientos mientras ella volaba por las escaleras.

… _verba Eclesiastés filii David regis Hierusalem vanitas vanitatum dixit Eclesiastés vanitas vanitatum omnia…_

Suspiré con frustración; Alice estaba repasando el Viejo Testamento de la Biblia en Latín. Regresé a mi habitación en derrota y con hastío me puse algunas ropas, ni siquiera me molesté en mirarme en el espejo antes de correr por las escaleras. No había manera en que dejara conducir a Rosalie.

* * *

En el camino a la escuela el auto estaba muy silencioso. No era un viaje largo, especialmente cuando te fijas en que prefiero conducir velozmente y en la maquina de 550 caballos de fuerza del último auto que unimos a nuestra colección. El vehiculo solo tenía unos dos meses de antigüedad, había sido escogido por Rosalie y Carlisle para ser el "coche de la escuela". Había sido silenciosamente aceptado que no volveríamos a conducir el volvo, desde que cada pulgada tenía impregnada la esencia de Bella. Mientras conducía supe que mis hermanos y hermanas se estaban preparando a sí mismos para empezar en otra preparatoria. Era un proceso tedioso para todos nosotros; todos nos habíamos graduado con honores de la Universidad varias veces, pero sabía que esta vez el nuevo comienzo sería infinitamente más difícil para mí. Hoy sería la primera vez que ponía un pie en la escuela o incluso que entraba en presencia de humanos desde que habíamos dejado Forks. Estaba endureciéndome, por lo tanto, para la inevitable ola de emociones y recuerdos que, sin duda sentiría en el momento en que pusiera un pie en los corredores de nuevos casilleros, que aún así me parecerían tan familiares.

En mi regreso a la familia, nos habíamos re-situado en Liberia, Tal vez drástico, pero al menos había sido como un mundo lejos de Forks, que era algo que yo ya había enterrado. Ahí afuera en los residuos del congelado desierto, inhabitado excepto por osos y leopardos de la nieve, no había tenido necesidad de mantener las apariencias frente a ningún tipo de humanos. Carlisle y Esme habían sido interminablemente pacientes conmigo y estaban preparados para quedarse en Rusia conmigo por decadas, si eso me hubiera ayudado a aceptar mi pérdida. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que de ser por mi me hubiera separado de toda sociedad humana para siempre, claramente Carlisle extrañaba muchísimo su trabajo, y el resto de la familia extrañaba América. Así que, bajo mi pedido, regresamos. Escogimos Rochester como nuestro nuevo hogar basándonos en el clima y el enorme hospital. Un tiempo después, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y yo estuvimos obligados a enrolarnos en la escuela preparatoria.

Llegamos con quince minutos de ventaja antes que las clases de la mañana comenzaran. Alice fue la primera en salir del auto, cerrando la puerta con la misma indecente expectación que había mostrado más temprano. Los otros me miraron, ligeramente perplejos mientras la seguíamos con mayor tranquilidad.

- No me pregunten – murmuré,- me esta manteniendo fuera de su mente. – Rosalie puso sus ojos en blanco y permitió que Emmett dejara la puerta del coche abierta para ella, deslumbrándolo con una impresionante sonrisa, mientras lanzaba su cortina de pelo rubio sobre su hombro. El le sonrió de regreso y la tomo por el brazo.

- C'mon – le murmuró – mejor terminamos con esto – Caminaron juntos hacia Alice, quien estaba esperando en las escaleras frontales de la escuela, observando a los humanos que tiraban bolas de nieve con un poco de diversión.

_¿Edward?_

Dejé de observar a Alice para ver a Jasper aún parado junto a mí con su pie en el bordillo, sus manos se hundieron más en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Me estaba observando inquisidoramente, pero con ojos no tan exageradamente penetrantes.

_¿Estas bien?_

Hizo la pregunta sin palabras, podía sentir su callada preocupación. Ambos sabíamos que era inútil; él podía sentir mis emociones y yo podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero aprecié que preguntara de todos modos. Asentí con la cabeza, lentamente.

-Estoy bien – respondí, mi voz demasiado baja para que solo el oyera. El asintió, aunque era obvio por sus ojos que no creyó mi mentira.

_- No voy a actuar como si yo hubiera experimentado lo mismo que estas pasando, Edward,- _pensó –_ por que no lo he hecho, al menos, no de primera mano. Pero, se lo que es luchar contra __**esto**__ –_Inclinó su cabeza hacia la escuela,- _y estoy aquí para ayudarte, todos lo estamos._

Sentí un arrebato de gratitud por los pensamientos de Jasper. Si regresar al a preparatoria era lo más difícil para mí, entonces Jasper tenía un muy cercano segundo lugar; él aún luchaba contra su deseo de sangre. Sabía que él aun se culpaba erróneamente a sí mismo por mi separación de Bella y que mi constante estado de depresión lo hería muchísimo, aun sin utilizar su don. No había palabras para expresar mi gratitud ante el hecho de que él aún estuviera aquí a mi lado, a pesar de todo.

-Gracias – Dije finalmente. Jasper solo asintió y después observó a nuestra familia, quienes nos estaban mirando con impaciencia. _Vamos antes de que Alice explote, _pensó, sacudiéndose el cabello rubio de los ojos, y caminando solo ligeramente más rápido que un humano para unirse a nuestros hermanos en los escalones cubiertos de nieve. Lo seguí mientras mi mente era absorbida en el recuerdo de otro día nevado en otra escuela preparatoria, las risas de aquél día resonando a través de seis años vacíos.

Caminamos juntos hacia la oficina, ignorando las predecibles caras de sorpresa y giros de cabezas mientras los humanos notaban nuestra llamativa apariencia. Sus vanos, atontados y celosos pensamientos eran un rumor constante en el reverso de mi mente

-¡_Oh Dios mío, Es hermosa! ¿Quién se cree ese tipo enorme que es, Mister Universo? No se ven lo suficientemente jóvenes como para estar en preparatoria-. _

Pero intenté bloquearlos. Esta recepción no era diferente de la que obteníamos usualmente cuando nos mudábamos a un lugar nuevo. En la oficina, nos encontramos con un pequeño grupo de nuevos estudiantes quienes esperaban nerviosamente a recibir sus nuevos horarios. Guardaron silencio cuando nosotros tomamos nuestro lugar en la fila, con los ojos totalmente abiertos con interés.

Un hombre alto y delgado con cabello café y lentes circulares se apresuraba por la línea, chocando y tachando nombres de la papeleta que llevaba. Antes de que llegara a nosotros la campana que señalaba la primera clase sonó, y el hombre fue barrido en una ráfaga de actividad. Lo observé marchar, desinteresado en la plática de mis hermanos. La línea se fue reduciendo mientras cada alumno salía de la oficina uno a uno para ir a sus respectivas clases. Rosalie y Emmett se fueron juntos para asistir a matemáticas de cuarto grado, seguidos casi al instante por Jasper quien tenía Historia Mundial. Alice fue la siguiente en marcharse, agradeciéndole brillantemente a la secretaria mientras recogía su credencial. Saltó hacia la puerta donde se detuvo, girando sus ojos hacia mí. _Buena suerte, Edward. _¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Me pregunté. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una tos. Me giré para enfrentar a la secretaria, una seca mujer de mediana edad que me observaba con irritación.

-Aquí esta tu horario – dijo, inclinándose sobre el mostrador para dejar un pedazo de papel azul en mi mano.- Tienes que estar seguro de leerlo _cuidadosamente_, No tengo tiempo para perseguirlos, niños, alrededor de la escuela solo por que no se molestaron en checar donde está su siguiente clase.-Después me dio la espalda bruscamente, ocupándose en un montón de papeles precariamente apilados en su escritorio. Suspiré calladamente y caminé lentamente, en la dirección que mis hermanos habían tomado. Los corredores estaban casi desiertos ahora, a excepción de algunos rezagados apurándose a sus clases. Revisé mi horario; mi primera clase era Literatura Inglesa, en 12E. No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrar el corredor correcto; mi habilidad para leer mentes hace maravillas cuando buscas direcciones. Acababa de dar vuelta a la esquina para enfilar al bloque 12, cuando vi a un chico rubio salir de un salón a la izquierda, con la cara roja y sus pensamientos prácticamente gritados mientras pasaba hecho una furia junto a mí.

_¿Dios mío, Carter, eres un IDIOTA! ¡Se trata de impresionarla, Torpe!_

No me molesté en escuchar por más tiempo; los ocasionales problemas de un humano adolescente en sus técnicas de flirteo no me interesaban en lo más mínimo. Mientras regresaba mi mirada a la puerta de donde el niño acababa de emerger, vi al profesor de cabello castaño de la oficina. Dio un paso desde la puerta, otra vez escribiendo en su papeleta mientras caminaba suavemente por el corredor alejándose de mí. Mientras él giraba en la esquina, la puerta se volvió a cerrarse detrás de él, causando que el aire escapara.

Me congelé.

_No._

No podía ser. Mi mente me estaba jugando sucio. Por un momento pensé que senti el olor de…

_Fresias._

Cerré mis puños con enojo, forzándome a calmarme. Ahora no es el momento de empezar a alucinar. _Pero es tan fuerte._ Mi mente susurró_, _hipnotizada por el aroma. Tomé un tentativo paso hacia la puerta, probando mi teoría. La esencia se intensificó. No había ninguna duda, definitivamente olía a fresias. Pero ¿qué podría causar que esas flores estuvieran en el corredor de las clases de Ingles en una preparatoria Americana? _A menos que…_ pero no me permití terminar ese pensamiento. Esto era una locura, me estaba volviendo loco. Me giré, para dejar el edificio, estaba equivocado al pensar que estaba listo para regresar a la escuela, ni siquiera podía caminar por un corredor sin imaginar cosas; cuando lo escuché, un hilo de conversación desde el salón de mi izquierda.

- Estaremos estudiando Orgullo y Prejuicio. ¿Alguien puede decirme el periodo en el que fue escrita esta novela?

El shock me atrapó cuando reconocí esa voz. _No, no puede ser. _Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me precipité hacia la puerta de donde Carter y el profesor habían salido, mis pies cubrieron la distancia en segundos. La esencia de fresias se hizo mas fuerte con cada paso que tomaba, hasta que me detuve con un estremecimiento a pulgadas de la puerta.

Un grito bajo de incredulidad trepó por mi garganta cuando miré, a través del cuadrado de vidrio de la puerta, directo a la mujer que había atormentado mi corazón, mente y alma cada momento de los ultimos seis años.

_Bella._

Estaba parada a medio salón de clases, con su espalda hacia el pizarrón blanco, mientras animadamente le explicaba un punto a la clase en frente de ella; _mi Bella, una profesora. _Sentí una irracional ola de orgullo ante la mujer con el largo cabello castaño recogido en un prendedor detrás de su cabeza, cayendo en una suave ola sobre su espalda. Llevaba una blusa rojo oscuro que contrastaba sorprendentemente con su piel de porcelana y una falda negra sobre unas gruesas medias cubriendo sus piernas. Se veía absolutamente hermosa; tanto como cuando tenía dieciocho años, aunque ahora sus rasgos habían florecido con la adultez y su cuerpo había madurado en concordancia. Mis ojos viajaron de arriba abajo en su figura, reparando en cada una de sus curvas… Tragué, con fuerza.

Apenas podía creer el hecho de que ella estuviera aquí, lo suficientemente cerca para hablarle, tocarla, besarla… Interiormente me regañé. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? No había manera en que yo entrara en ese salón, y mucho menos interactuar con Bella del modo que yo quería. Aunque esto era lo que estaba pensando, mi cuerpo parecía tener otra idea. Mi mano alcanzo la manija de la puerta, empujando la puerta para abrirla con un audible clic. Cuando lo hice, la esencia floral de Bella me golpeó como si de una pared se tratara, paralizándome completamente. Me quede observando sin remedio, incapaz de formar cualquier pensamiento coherente, mientras ella se movía entre los estudiantes, entregándoles pedazos de papel y animándolos firmemente a guardar silencio. Mientras se volteaba se llevo la mano a la mejilla para quitarse un hilo de cabello color chocolate de la cara y mi corazón saltó al notar que no tenía ningún anillo de boda en el dedo. Aunque mi alegría duro poco, de todos modos, cuando recordé que Bella no es de las que usan joyería. Entonces, habló sin levantar la vista de su escritorio, haciendo que mis extravagantes observaciones llegaran a un abrupto final.

-Adam- susurró. Al instante giré mi cabeza para ver encima de mi hombro antes de volver a mirar su cara con molestia, no quería apartar la vista de su rostro ni un solo instante, no había nadie detrás de mi además, seguramente Bella asumió que yo era alguien más. – Por favor no te quedes en la puerta, entra y…

Las palabras se desvanecieron cuando ella levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. Sentí como dejé de respirar cuando me di cuenta del obvio shock en sus ojos de una profundidad imposible.

- Ed-Edward – dijo con el volumen de un respiro; el escuchar mi nombre en su voz despertó emociones en mi interior que no había sentido por seis años. Por unos instantes, o tal vez fueron horas, simplemente nos miramos el uno al otro mientras me dedicaba a memorizar cada detalle de su rostro. Yo estaba apenas vagamente conciente de los pensamientos de los niños que nos observaban, sorprendidos por nuestra reacción.

_¿Por que la Señorita Swan lo mira de ese modo?_

¿_Quién es ese chico_?

_La profesora se ve como si se fuera a desmayar…_

El último pensamiento me hizo tensarme, mientras miraba a Bella con mayor concentración. Sí que se veía ligeramente enferma. _Tal vez debería acercarmele, _pensé,_ solo por si acaso… _Casi me reí ante la transparencia de mis propios pensamientos; mi cuerpo estaba anhelando una excusa para tocarla. Entonces Bella abrió la boca con sorpresa, como si hubiera recordando algo alarmante y sus labios se abrieron con un sonido que se llevó todos los pensamientos coherentes de mi mente.

-Bella – Susurré mientras temblaba en una forma que, si bien invisible para el ojo humano, yo lo sentí a través de todo mi cuerpo. Anhelaba atravesar el espacio entre nosotros, tomarla entre mis brazos y rogarle por perdón, ignorando a todo el público que teníamos, pero estaba aterrado de su respuesta. Seguramente la mirada de terror puro que contorsionaba sus bellos rasgos no era una señal de que estaba encantada de verme ¿verdad? No lo sabía. Estaba a punto de hablar otra vez, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse detrás de mi. Escuché una voz de hombre decir el nombre de Bella y me gire para ver al profesor que había conocido más temprano.

- Oh, ahí esta Sr. Cullen. ¿Hubo algún problema con su horario?- Mientras me hablaba tachó mi nombre en su lista, en su mente podía escucharlo listando los estudiantes que le faltaba encontrar.

_Emily Pope, Laura Ford, James Mitchell, Joe Howard…_

-No, señor. – Repliqué educadamente, cortando de tajo su monólogo interno. Ciertamente no había habido ningún "problema" con mi horario de clases; si no contábamos el shock de mi vida, no, entonces no había habido problema alguno. Gire para observar a Bella otra vez, mi cara ahora cuidadosamente estoica mientras volvía a ser conciente de nuestra atenta audiencia. La mirada en los ojos de Bella me sorprendió; era una mezcla de dolor y mortificación. Confuso automáticamente puse atención a sus pensamientos… antes de recordar que no podía escucharlos. La separación de seis años, parecía no haber sido suficiente para revelarme el mecanismo interno de su mente. Entonces me di cuenta de que se estaban dirigiendo a mi y sin ninguna voluntad aparte mi mirada de Bella.

-Le sugiero que tome asiento. – Mis ojos se entrecerraron mientras mi parte irracional gruñía en protesta ante el pensamiento de que me alejaran de mi Bella, pero logré silenciarlo. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. No en un salón lleno de inocentes humanos; y de cualquier modo, pensé mientras me daba la vuelta para tomar asiento, incluso si pudiera hablar con Bella a solas, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Si su reacción al verme era un punto de partida para juzgar las cosas, entonces ella estaba claramente menos que complacida de encontrarme aquí. _Seguramente me odia por haberme ido,_ pensé tristemente. Era una conclusión dolorosa, pero no me sorprendía. Después de todo, había roto cada una de las promesas que le hice cuando me fui de Forks. El pensar que ella me recibiría con los brazos abiertos después de tan despiadadas acciones estaba más allá de la estupidez. Me hundí abatidamente en mi asiento mientras observaba a Bella que se había quedado parada enfrente de la clase, de pronto extremadamente conciente de sí misma. Estaba mirando fijamente una lámpara en la pared del fondo, con sus ojos determinadamente rehusándose a encontrarse con los míos.

Miré al reloj; tenía algo así como una hora antes del receso para formular un plan de acción. Me senté con el corazón pesado, sin dejar de observar el rostro de Bella, mientras los minutos iban pasando y la lección avanzaba a su inevitable conclusión. Observar como Bella enseñaba era una tortura deliciosa. Por un lado, era verdaderamente cautivador; incluso aunque ella estaba claramente sacudida por los eventos de la mañana, era una profesora fantástica. Mientras hablaba, los estudiantes se sentaban en un respetuoso silencio, absorbidos por sus palabras. Pude decir por sus pensamientos que incluso los alumnos que nunca habían leído Orgullo y Prejuicio encontraron la lectura interesante e incluso cuando Bella les dijo que comenzaran a leer la novela en voz alta, y aunque esas instrucciones usualmente traían muchas protestas consigo, la respuesta fue sorprendentemente dócil. Era evidente que yo no era la única persona del salón encantada con la Profesora Swan.

Por el otro lado, la experiencia fue casi insoportable. Estar tan cerca de Bella pero tener que fingir indiferencia y ser incapaz de hablar o interactuar con ella era intolerable. Muchas veces tuve que forzarme a detenerme de levantarme de mi asiento y sacarla del salón, lejos de los ojos y los inapropiados pensamientos de los varones adolescentes con sus corazones rotos de la primera fila. De todos modos cuada vez me estaba a punto de rendirme ante tales impulsos, lograba controlarme observando a Bella. No me había mirado a los ojos desde que entré en el salón y por lo tanto no tenía modo de saber como serían recibidos mis avances.

Cuando faltaban como dos minutos para que terminara la lección, noté que bella miraba al reloj y empezaba a guardar sus cosas calladamente, lanzando miradas clandestinas a los alumnos. Me fijé en el gesto nervioso de su cara y en la forma en que sus ojos seguían yendo hacia la puerta y reparé en lo que estaba apunto de hacer a penas unos segundos antes de que sucediera. La campana sonó y de pronto Bella estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Salté sobre mis pies, tratando de seguirla pero encontré mi camino bloqueado por la multitud de estudiantes caminando a paso lento al salir del salón. Con mi velocidad reprimida por mi fachada de humano, para cuando llegué a la puerta, Bella se había ido. Observé el corredor, desesperanzado; no había signo de ella. Me debatí si debería rastrearla por su esencia, pero reprimí la urgencia de hacerlo. ¿Cuál era el punto? Claramente ella no quería hablar conmigo, y no la forzaría a verme.

De todos modos, la idea de seguirla era absurda. Ni siquiera podía quedarme en Rochester, no ahora que sabía que Bella esta aquí. Tenía que irme tan rápido como fuera posible y preferiblemente antes de tener la oportunidad de hablar con ella: si lo hacía, mi resolución podría caerse en pedazos. La idea de irme después de haberla visto otra vez era terriblemente dolorosa, pero sabía que era la única opción lógica. No podía, no _iba_ a exponer a Bella ante el peligro de mi presencia. Mi plan de protegerla había estado trabajando bastante bien; No iba a arruinarlo todo ahora.

-¡Hey, Edward! – Escuché una voz llamándome desde más allá del corredor y levante la vista para encontrarme a Emmett y Jasper caminando hacia mí. Mientras se acercaban, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en la cara de Jasper.

_Culpa, lujuria, dolor, emoción, lamentación… Edward, te sientes horrible…_

Asentí brevemente, mientras sentía mi propia mezcla de emociones ser proyectada de regreso a través de los pensamientos de Jasper. Emmett observaba nuestro intercambio con curiosidad.

-¿Qué está pasando? – Giró para verme a la cara, escrutadoramente – Edward ¿Estás bien? Te ves enfermo.

Supe que no tenía opción más que explicarme.

-Es Bella – dije con voz trabajosa. Los dos estaban silenciosos, pero por sus caras de preocupación; claramente pensaban que estaba alucinando. –Está aquí – continué - Es profesora.- La boca de Emmett se abrió completamente en shock y Jasper soltó un pequeño silbido.

_¿Qué vas a hacer? _Preguntó Jasper, pero puedo decir que él ya estaba anticipando mi respuesta. ¿_Te vas a ir otra vez_?

Asentí y cerré los ojos mientras una nueva hola de dolor corría a través de mí, me recargué en la pared y enterré la cara en mis manos. Hubo un momento de silencio, excepto por el bullicio de los estudiantes que pasaban. Y entonces…

- ¡Esto es excelente! – Emmett sonrió felizmente. Dejé de frotarme las sientes para observarlo con incredulidad y por la esquina de mi ojo pude ver a Jasper haciendo lo mismo.

- ¿De qué manera es esto excelente? Pregunté amargamente. Emmett me miró de hito en hito como si yo tuviera el cerebro dañado.

- Edward – dijo lentamente – Bella esta aquí. _Bella._ ¿La recuerdas? ¡El amor de tu vida! Le gruñí con frustración y le di la espalda, pinzando el puente de mi nariz mientras volvía a recargarme en la pared. Jasper observó mi actitud airada y sacudió su cabeza a modo de advertencia para Emmett. Los ojos de Emmett se movieron entre nosotros, con el ceno fruncido. – ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? Bella esta de regreso en tu vida después de seis años. Puedes empezar de nuevo con ella, volver. ¿Cómo puede esto _no_ ser excelente? - Ni siquiera me molesté en responderle, sabiendo que él, eventualmente, lo entendería. No me sorprendió que Emmett solo pudiera verle el lado bueno a la situación; para él todo era siempre tan simple como bien o mal, negro y blanco y, aunque yo nunca lo admitiría, una pequeña parte de mi envidiaba su perspectiva. Los ojos de Emmett se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la comprensión llegaba a él. – Espera un momento. – Dijo, sus ojos se abrieron aún más - ¿Ni siquiera vas a hablar con ella, verdad? ¿Te vas a ir? – incliné mi cabeza, aceptándolo. – ¡Edward, eso es una locura! – Gritó Emmett con enojo, -¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? Tu ni siquiera…

Pero dejé de escuchar el sermón de Emmett, cuando una puerta en el otro extremo del corredor se abrió para revelar a…

-Alice – susurré, y de repente todo tomó sentido. El inexplicable buen humor de Alice, el hecho de que ella me bloqueara sus pensamientos, sus deseos de buena suerte cuando se iba de la oficina. _Ella lo sabía. _Sin pensar, me lance contra la pequeña vampiro, evadiendo a la multitud de estudiantes tan rápido como el paso humano me lo permitía, hasta que estuve a penas a unos centímetros enfrente de ella. Ella levanto su cabeza para verme con sorpresa, aún bloqueando sus pensamientos, pero pude notar un parpadeo de inseguridad en su calmada cara.

- ¿Estas bien , Edw…?

-¿Lo sabías? Le gruñí, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

-Yo…

- Te he preguntado - Gruñí aún más fuerte, acercándome más a ella. - ¿Lo sabías? Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar de rabia. Alice me miro alarmada. Estaba a punto de gritarle otra vez, a forzarla a que me dijera la verdad, cuando sentí una pesada mano asir mi hombro. Me voltee para ver a Jasper mirándome ferozmente, y a Emmett parado junto a él.

-Suéltala – dijo Jasper – con la amenaza fluyendo por debajo de su voz. Sorprendido, miré hacia abajo para darme cuenta de que inconcientemente mis manos habían formado unos grilletes alrededor de las muñecas de Alice. La liberé, haciéndome conciente del relativo silencio que había caído sobre el corredor casi vacío mientras los humanos se daban cuenta de la discusión que se estaba fraguando frente a ellos. Sentí una ola de calma golpearme, cortesía de Jasper y me tambalee hacia atrás, desorientado. Repentinamente sentí como si los muros del corredor estuvieran presionándome. Mi cabeza latía y me sentí totalmente abrumado por los fragmentos de los inquisitivos y ligeramente escandalizados pensamientos de las demás personas, llegando a mi desde distintos ángulos. Miré a mis hermanos que estaban regresándome la mirada ahora.

-Edward, - susurró Alice, con una voz demasiado baja para los oídos humanos mientras Jasper seguía sujetándome para proteger a Alice, -sabía que el encontrarte a Bella era una posibilidad, pero no estaba segura de cuando o donde pasaría. No he sido capaz de ver a Bella por años; esta visión llegó de la nada. – Me observó con ojos implorantes y pude escuchar la verdad en sus pensamientos. De cualquier manera eso no detuvo la nueva ola de furia que sentí tirando de los bordes de mi calma artificial.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – pregunté con la voz temblando, y mis propias emociones luchando contra las que Jasper intentaba forzar sobre mí.

- ¡Por que sabía que reaccionarias así! – Gritó Alice, con la expresión claramente exasperada.

Momentáneamente sentí que la furia en mi interior le ganaba a las demás emociones, mientras le gruñía a Alice – ¡No estoy sobreactuando, esto es una respuesta perfectamente legal! No tenías derecho de ocultarme esto, tú…

Alice me lanzo una mirada mortal, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Edward, cuando dejamos Forks me ordenaste que dejara de espiar en el futuro de Bella. Hice como me pediste. Me dijiste que no tenía permitido visitar, escribir o contactar con Bella de ninguna manera. De nuevo, obedecí tus deseos. Efectivamente dejé a mi mejor amiga atrás para que muriera… - renegué con enojo ante la palabra, pero ella continuó insensiblemente, - Y deje mi hogar y mi vida atrás. No te ATREVAS a decirme lo que tengo o no derecho de hacer.

Sin pensar, di un paso hacia ella otra vez, solo para encontrarme a Emmett bloqueando mi camino. Se veía sorprendido por mi agresión, sin embargo estaba resuelto.

-Detente Edward. – Dijo calmadamente – Deja de tomarla contra Alice. No es su culpa. – Lo miré, listo para responder, luego me sentí decaer; Emmett tenía razón, por supuesto que sí. Me sentí culpable y más que avergonzado ante mi acceso de furia, pero seguía tan enojado que apenas era capaz de pensar.

-Necesito irme de aquí. – tartamudee, las palabras venían extrañamente amontonadas y horribles. Me cuerpo entero temblaba, me giré, abriéndome paso entre la multitud mientras huía del corredor, dejando a mi familia atrás.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No fue hasta las horas tempranas de la mañana siguiente que finalmente regresé a la casa. Después de haber corrido fuera de la escuela, tomé el coche y conduje por la autopista al colosal Parque Adirondack, un par de miles de kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. Ahí me preparé para la inevitable embestida que recibiría por parte de mis hermanos cuando regresara a casa. Sabía que tenían muchísimas razones para enojarse conmigo, la mejor era que los había dejado varados en la escuela sin automóvil, pero aún así me tomo muchas horas prepararme para su furia.

Pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia y sus conversaciones cuando conduje por el camino de entrada a la casa y para cuando apague el auto y subí los escalones para entrar, todo ceso. Entré a la sala de estar para encontrarme a todos esperándome acomodados todos en parejas en varias sillas y sofás. Cuando giré para entrar, todos me observaron, con caras de molestia y, en el caso de Esme y Carlisle, preocupación. Me recordó a la vez en que regresé a casa después de salvar la vida de Bella de la camioneta de Tyler; mi recibimiento había sido similar en cuanto a la mezcla de emociones. Voltee para enfrentar a Alice que estaba sentada en el piso junto al sillón, recargada en la pierna de Jasper.

-Alice, Lo siento, - dije plana y sinceramente – No debí gritarte, fue algo inexcusable. – Levante mis ojos para encontrar los de Jasper y le ofrecí mis disculpas a él, las cuales aceptó caritativamente. Después me giré para dirigirme a los otros. –También quisiera disculparme con ustedes por haberlos dejado en la escuela, me he dado cuenta que fue imprudente y egoísta y espero que puedan perdonarme. Además, me…

-Edward – me interrumpió Emmett – Cállate.

-Gustaría… espera, ¿qué?

-Dije que te calles. No queremos escucharte disculpándote y nos importa una chingada lo del estupido carro. Todo lo que queremos saber es si tomaste o no una decisión razonable acerca de lo que vas a hacer sobre Bella.

-Yo… y… yo…- Tartamudee, confundido por las palabras de Emmett.

- Y será mejor que no digas que te vas a ir otra vez, - Intervino Alice desde el piso.

- Por que eso estaría mas debajo de la categoría de "increíblemente estúpido", no en razonable, - Completó Emmett. Los observé a ambos con incredulidad pero ellos solo me regresaron la mirada desapasionadamente.

_¿Qué? _Pensó Emmett, ¿_Pensaste que simplemente nos íbamos a quedar aquí a dejarte arruinar todo otra vez sin presentar batalla?_

Fruncí el entrecejo y me alejé de él.

-Irme es la única opción.- Esto desplegó un coro de protestas por parte de todos mis hermanos, pero las de Alice fueron las mas audibles.

-No es la única opción completo pedazo de… - Terminó la oración con una orquesta de insultos.

-Alice. – Murmuró Esme con reproche desde el sofá donde estaba sentada con Carlisle.

- Perdón, Esme, pero alguien necesitaba decirlo. – Entrecerró los ojos y me miro. –Edward, necesitas pensar esto con propiedad.

Hice un chasquido con la lengua.

-¿Crees que no lo he hecho? ¿De verdad piensas que prefiero dejarla por siempre que quedarme aquí con Bella? He pensado en varias opciones todo el día, pero esta es la mejor.

- ¿Mejor para quien, para ti o para Bella?- Le lance una mirada Asesina a Alice.

-Para Bella, por supuesto. – ¿Qué intentaba decir?

- ¿De verdad, Edward? En mi opinión, tú, yéndote de nuevo es todo menos bueno para Bella. Por lo que ví, ella a penas se ha recuperado de tu partida la primera vez. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará si te vas otra vez?

- Pero es demasiado peligroso, - Ella me ignoró mi comentario.

-Personalmente, -dijo, continuando como si no me hubiera oído, - Pienso que solo quieres irte por que estas asustado.

-¿¡Asustado!? Exploté - ¿Asustado de qué, exactamente?

- De estas con Bella, otra vez. De admitir que te equivocaste en primer lugar y de que desperdiciaste los últimos seis años de tu vida para nada.- Hice una mueca y me alejé de Alice, pasándome una mano por el cabello distraídamente.

-¡Tú y Bella deben estar juntos, Edward! ¿No te has detenido a pensar porqué, de todas las ciudades del país, Bella escogió trabajar aquí en Rochester? ¿O en por qué se han vuelto a reunir? Es el Destino, Edward; tú y Bella están destinados a estar juntos y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo. – Se volvió a hundir contra la pierna de Jasper y cruzó los brazos, desenvolviéndolos solo para recibir un choque de manos a modo de felicitación por parte de Emmett.

Me giré para enfrentar a Carlisle.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunté y todos guardaron un respetuoso silencio.

Pensó sus palabras cuidadosamente antes de hablar.

-Es tu decisión, Edward. – Dijo calmadamente, y ví como Alice abría la boca para protestar antes de que Carlisle levantara la mano para silenciarla. – Pero,- continuó observándome cuidadosamente, - pienso que Alice tiene razón en un sentido. Creo que deberías quedarte, por lo menos el tiempo suficiente para determinar cuales son los sentimientos de Bella por ti y establecer cual es su situación en la vida. – _Lo siento, Edward, _pensó,_ Pero te he visto sufrir por demasiado tiempo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. _ Sentí que mis hombros caían con derrota; de pronto me sentí muy cansado.

- Pero soy un monstruo, - dije en voz baja, - Bella está mejor sin mi y ni siquiera se si ella aún siente lo mismo por mi; seguramente me odia por dejarla. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia mientras objetaban contra estas palabras, pero no les hice caso. Hasta donde me importaba, yo solo decía la pura verdad. Entonces repentinamente Rosalie se levantó de su silla y me observó directamente, entrando a la discusión por primera vez.

-¡Por Dios santo, Edward, relájate! Dijo ásperamente, - Esta no es La Lastimosa Fiesta de Edward Cullen. Si te vas o te quedas, hagas lo que hagas deja de hacer esto; hemos tenido esta conversación sin fin los últimos seis años y ya me aburrí de escuchar lo mismo. No ERES un monstruo y si, Bella, - Dijo el nombre con disgusto. – Probablemente está mejor sin ti, pero casi seguramente ella no lo ve así. Ella adoraba el suelo por el que caminabas. Yo dudo que seis años hayan podido cambiar ese nivel de devoción. – Suspiró y apartó la vista de mí para examinarse las uñas. – De cualquier modo, quiero quedarme aquí; estoy aburrida de cambiar de casa.

Esta declaración dejó un silencio pasmado, mientras todos ponían cara de sorpresa ante Rosalie. Ella levanto la vista de sus dedos para encontrarse a toda la familia observándola y rodó los ojos.

-Ay, por favor,- Dijo con voz aburrida. – Puede que no haya tenido sentimientos cordiales por la muchacha, pero eso no significa que quiera someterme a una eternidad de los lloriqueos de Edward. – Emmett rió ante estas palabras y besó a Rosalie en la mejilla, sus ojos bailando cuando me miraba. _Vamos Edward. Hasta Rose piensa que deberíamos quedarnos. _Miré de él a Alice y Jasper y de regreso a Carlisle, antes de que mis ojos cayeran en Esme y sentí una sacudida. Me estaba observando con una expresión de dolor, y con ojos suplicantes.

_Por favor Edward, _pensó implorante,_ déjanos quedarnos. Quiero ver a Bella. Quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que mi familia esté completa otra vez. Por favor._

Sentí que mi resolución se despedazó cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que le había costado a Esme el dejar a Bella. No había modo en que la hiciera pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Respiré profundamente.

-Bueno, - dije de mala gana, - Nos quedamos. – Intenté continuar, pero fue ahogado por un fuerte grito de Emmett mientras lanzaba su puño al aire y Alice brincaba para rodear mi torso con sus brazos un apretado abrazo.

-¡Oh Edward! – Exclamó, - Esta es la decisión correcta, lo se, - Me soltó arrugando su cara con concentración, - Puedo vernos yendo a la escuela mañana y… Bella estará ahí, pero… es de lo único que estoy segura.- Suspiró, - Creo que me tomará un tiempo para poder verla adecuadamente otra vez, pero lo seguiré intentando. – Jasper se levantó y rodeó los hombros de Alice consoladoramente.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta, Edward, - Dijo Esme calmadamente, llegando a mi lado y sacudiendo mi brazo en consuelo. Intenté replicar, pero vacilé ligeramente, inseguro de cómo explicar mis preocupaciones.

- Es solo que… ¿Y si ella ya no quiere estar conmigo? No quise encontrarme con los ojos de nadie cuando dije eso; me sentía avergonzado tan solo de admitir lo inseguro que era. Tal vez Alice estaba en lo cierto; Yo tenía miedo, pero solo de lo que pudiera sentir Bella por mi. A pesar de mi edad, de pronto volví a sentirme de diecisiete otra vez, inseguro, vulnerable, asustado. Los pensamientos de mi familia fueron confortables; _Por supuesto que todavía quiere estar contigo; Bella te ama; Deben estar juntos. _Pero Emmett fue el único que habló.

-Bueno. – Dijo fuertemente, - Solo tendrás que seducirla. Los otros se rieron y yo levante las cejas.

- ¿Seducirla?

-¡Claro! – Continuó, ignorando las risas del resto de la familia, - Ya sabes, se "encantador", enséñale que tan maravilloso eres, has un poco de eso… deslumbrar. Emmett sonrío y Jasper resopló ante la palabra. Nunca había entendido el hecho de que Bella se refiriera a mis poderes sobrenaturales de atracción de presas como "Deslumbrantes"-

-Funcionará. –Dijo Emmett con confianza, - Bella te ama y se siente atraída por ti. No importa como se sienta ahora, seguro que caerá con un poquito de persuasión. – Observé a todos los demás después de ver la cara confiada de Emmett, todos miraban el reloj de la pared silenciosamente.

6:00 am

Quedaban dos horas antes de que tuviera que enfrentar a Bella otra vez, dos horas antes de tener que poner mi corazón en la línea de tiro de los intentos para ganarme a Bella otra vez. Respiré profundamente mientras veía las manecillas del reloj moverse.

Era la hora de Seducir a La Señorita Swan.

**Les juro que me duelen los dedos y las muñecas de una manera horrible de tanto teclear T_T**

**Este último semestre fue tan ocupado que no pude ni respirar, se que no es consuelo para ustedes pero quiero q sepan que me impuse la regla de que si no actualizaba yo, tampoco leería lo que la escritora hacia, asi que tengo como desde el cap 13 sin leer el Fanfiction original, sin contar claro este capitulo para traducir xD**

**Quiero agradecerles a todas por las alertas y los reviews! Muchas veces interrumpia otras actividades, incluyendo trabajos finales… para traducir aunque sea un parrafo o dos cuando me llegaba uno de esos reviews inspiradores… Asi que ya saben… Reviews!**

**Quiero agradecerle a las que se ofrecieron a ayudarme a traducir… aunque todavía no me pongo de acuerdo con ellas T_T **

**Y tambien a Ali Path… Gracias Nena! Me has salvado la vida he impulsado a ir mas rapido con esto!**

**Ella me esta ayudando con la traducción y me retó a jugar carreras a ver quien lo hace mas rápido asi q confio a que actualizare esto rápido!**

**Quería subirlo el dia primero o en navidad pero al parecer me he pasado por unos cuantos dias y minutos ni modo….**

**Bueno, gracias a todas por el apoyo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfruté traducirlo. **

**Por favor no se desesperen y no se preocupen si no actualizo rapido, ya ven mi vergonzoso ritmo T_T**

**Y pueden mandar amenazas de muerte y eso por los review (pero manden!) por que se q soy una ·$·&&$ por hacerlas esperar y que me lo merezco.**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**Feliz Año chicas! Que todos sus deseos se cumplan. Debo decir que muchos de los míos se cumplieron el pasado 2009 y espero seguir asi pero de eso les hago un resumen en la proxima subida!**

**Por cierto, Brady es el hombre lobo de los chiquitos, que sale en Eclipse ^^**


	4. Siberia

_Disclaimer:_Todos los personajes de crepúsculo etc etc no son mios si no de la traidora de Meyer q se fue por los caminos de ciencia ficcion ¬¬ y q abandonó la fantasía y el romance etc, bueno todas podemos ignorar esto y continuar con el fic! Yo solo soy la traductora de la historia cuyo nombre original es _**Seducing Ms Swan. **_Y creo q eso es todo!

**Hello!!! A que no lo esperaban tan pronto?!!!!**

**Pero no se ilusionen que ya no tendré mucho tiempo de traducir y asi entonces no todos lo capitulos saldran asi de rapido!**

**Este capítulo fue una traducción de mi amiga Ali Pathz y yo solo ayude corrigiendo el estilo y la ortografia y detallitos casi sin importancia! Muchas gracias Ali *_* esto no seria posible sin ti!!!**

**Y bueno les recuerdo que nosotras solo somos traductoras! Muchisimas gracias por sus reviews que son la mejor paga para nuestra labor y por todos sus comentarios!**

**Por cierto, por el momento no tengo otras historias, aunq por ahí me llego un rapto de inspiración el otro dia asi que quien sabe. A ver que sale, pero por el momento quiero verterle todo mi tiempo libre al fic asi q…**** mas paciencia xD**

**Y sin más por el momento aquí llega el cap!**

_**Canción del capítulo**__** según la Escritora:**_

Don't Speak, de No Doubt** ella dice que es perfecta para describir la situación de Edward y Bella en este punto.**

Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts

_No hables Se lo que estás pensando No necesito tus razones No me digas, que duele_

_**Canción del capítulo según la Traductora:**_

Better that we Break de Maroon 5**. ****Les recuerdo que en este caso yo no soy la traductora asi q a mi no me tocó escoger canción T_T Solo la hice de editora, que también es genial *_***

I never knew perfection til

I heard you speak, and now it kills me

Just to hear you say the simple things

Now waking up is hard to do

And sleeping is impossible too

Everything is reminding me of you

What can I do?

Nunca conocí la perfección

Hasta que te escuché hablar, y ahora me mata

Solo escucharte decir las cosas más simples

Ahora es difícil despertar

Y el dormir es imposible

Todo me recuerda a ti

¿Qué puedo hacer?

**BPOV**

Cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me tomo un minuto entero recordar porque me sentía tan mal. Cada parte de mi cuerpo me dolía como si hubiera estado en un combate armado; mis ojos estaban pegados a causa de la sal seca de mis lágrimas y mi garganta estaba dolorosamente seca. Al inicio trataba de recordar qué pesadilla había tenido que me había causado una fatiga tan extrema, antes de que los eventos del día anterior llegaran hacia mí con una claridad repugnante.

Los Cullen de vuelta en Rochester; Edward en el salón tomando asiento, como un estudiante de mi clase

- Ugh, - gemí mientras rodaba de lado mientras cerraba más los ojos con la vana esperanza de que si los mantenía así podría volver a dormir y el dia se detendría. Desafortunadamente, la falta de vista parecía darle a mi mente activa mas espacio para reanudar los recuerdos con un mayor fervor.

Edward en mí salón de clases; la luz que emitía su pelo rubio cobrizo y sus ojos color miel brillando mientras murmuraba mi nombre…

Abrí mis parpados de un tiron y me senté.

–Detente, - me dije a mi misma con la voz ronca, -deja de pensar en él.- Las imágenes cesaron y por un momento me sentí triunfante…

Hasta que recordé que estaba discutiendo con mi propio subconsciente. Me resigne al hecho de que estaba completamente loca, me forcé a regañadientes a salir de la cama y prepararme para ir a trabajar.

No podía callar mis pensamientos para siempre, sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que me encontrara pensando en la situación de Edward. ¿En donde estaba ahora? ¿Cómo explicaría su repentina salida de la escuela a su familia? Y, la pregunta que me interesaba más que ninguna otra…

¿Estaría pensando en mí? Era una esperanza realmente tonta y la verdad carecía de fundamento pero a la vez no podía ignorarla. Podría llamarlo optimismo pero estaba casi segura de que había visto un ligero atisbo de emoción en los ojos de Edward mas allá de una sorpresa cualquiera el día de ayer. No lo suficiente como para satisfacer mis deseos, pero estaba segura de que Edward estaba más afectado por nuestro encuentro de lo que mostró. ¿Podía ser que me extrañara aunque fuera un poco? O, me atrevía incluso a pensar que tal vez, ¿se lamentaba por haberme dejado? Me mire al espejo mientras me lavaba los dientes sintiendo algo de esperanza.

Pero entonces sentí mis convicciones dispararse en la dirección contraria al mirar mi reflejo de nuevo. Tenía el pelo opaco y difícil de manejar, y mi piel manchada y círculos oscuros bajo los ojos que ninguna cantidad de maquillaje podría ocultar. Estaba hecha un desastre.

Por supuesto que Edward no me amaba, ni siquiera sentiría algo por mi; si lo hiciera, entonces me habría dicho algo ayer, me hubiera seguido cuando deje el salón de clases, de hecho, nunca me habría dejado en primer lugar. Yo era simple y ordinaria, dolorosamente, y era todo una desilusión pensar que alguien como yo podría ser apropiada para alguien como Edward. La pura verdad era que si Edward de verdad me hubiera amado nunca se hubiera ido. El no me quería; me lo había dicho en el bosque y ninguna cantidad de fantasías por mi parte revertiría sus palabras.

*~*~*

Para el momento en que llegué a trabajar, estaba completamente convencida de la indiferencia de Edward hacia mí y en cuanto me bajé del autobús y crucé hacia el estacionamiento, mientras me preguntaba a donde irían él y su familia ahora. Estaba pensando en Canadá cuando los vi.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper estaban de pie en el otro lado del estacionamiento, concentrados en lo que parecía una discusión seria. Me quedé boquiabierta, no podía apartar la mirada. Estaba casi tan sorprendida al verlos como lo había estado con Edward el día anterior. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí todavía? Yo estaba segura de que habrían dejado Rochester inmediatamente después de enterarse de mi presencia, y sin embargo ahí estaban, con sus rostros devastadoramente hermosos y llamativos como siempre. Sin embargo, note que Edward no estaba presente.

Rápidamente lancé un par de miradas a mi entorno, pero no había señales de el.

¿Qué significaba eso? Me pregunté. Por supuesto, Edward podría haberse ido sin su familia, pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso. Los Cullen eran una familia unida, si uno se iba los demás lo seguirían. Había aprendido eso en Forks. Mire hacía atrás y los demás seguían hablando.

Vacile por un momento, ¿debería ir a saludarlos o seguir caminando? Lo estaba meditando cuando la decisión fue tomada por mí. La conversación terminó abruptamente cuando Emmett miro sobre la cabeza de Alice y me vio. Murmuro algo a los otros tres y ellos también me miraron silenciosamente. Mi cara se sintió repentinamente caliente y me di la vuelta avergonzada. No tenia ganas de discutir el porque de la ausencia de su hermano, y si era que lo había hecho, el porque lo había hecho. Estaba segura de que no me seguirían, así que camine apresuradamente a mi clase que afortunadamente era en el otro lado del campus.

El resto del día transcurrió sin los avistamientos de los Cullen. Mientras iba de una clase a otra comencé a sentirme cómoda de nuevo en el ambiente de la vida escolar. Así es como el primer día del semestre debería haber sido, pensé mientras asignaba las tareas y respondía a las preguntas con sorprendente facilidad. Ahora que Edward se había ido podría concentrarme de nuevo y, más tarde, me encontré realmente capaz de relajarme. Incluso ante el descubrimiento de que tenía la clase de los juniors – la clase de Edward- no me sentí mal y salí de la sala de profesores con un humor relativamente bueno

Al girar el corredor dentro del Bloque 12, sin embargo, llegué a un alto repentino. Pensé que había visto un destello de color bronce por la puerta de mi clase... pero no, eso era imposible. Me estaba imaginando cosas otra vez. Me retiré el cabello de los ojos, respire hondo y entre por la puerta... sólo para congelarme de nuevo. Edward estaba sentado en el mismo asiento de ayer, apoyado tranquilamente en la pared, aparentemente ajeno a las miradas evidentes que estaba recibiendo por parte de todos los estudiantes.

Mientras estaba allí en un estado de shock supremo, él miró a su alrededor y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Por una fracción de segundo me sentí como si estuviera tratando de comunicar algo a través de su mirada, pero antes de que pudiera estar segura miro hacia otro lado.

Temblorosa me dirigí a mi asiento. Estaba absolutamente estupefacta. Había estado segura de que se iría, jamás pensé que fuera a quedarse. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí todavía? ¿Por qué no se fue como la última vez? Mi mente trabajaba a toda marcha tratando de encontrar una razón plausible para la presencia de Edward, pero ninguna parecía encajar. La única conclusión que podría sacar es que, por algún motivo incomprensible, Edward sintió que había algunos "asuntos pendientes", donde a mí se refiere. Eso no era bueno en absoluto para mí y mi mente estaba llena de temor.

La clase estuvo terrible. Al ver a Edward toda mi confianza de la mañana se había evaporado rápidamente, para ser sustituida por una sensación de malestar, confusión e incertidumbre. Mientras discutía con la clase sobre el amor de Elizabeth Bennett y el Sr. Darcy, mis pensamientos estaban muy centrados en mis propios sentimientos hacia Edward. Continuamente lo mire con el rabillo del ojo, mirando a otro lado tan pronto como me veía. Toda la situación se estaba convirtiendo casi en algo cómico por su infantilismo. En los últimos cinco minutos de la lección le asigné a la clase su próximo trabajo, y llegué a una decisión. No averiguaría por qué Edward se había quedado en Rochester, dudé de que pudiera incluso hablar con él sin llorar. Sin el elemento sorpresa, sería más difícil de ejecutar con éxito una repetición de evacuación rápida de ayer de la clase, pero lo tenía que intentar de todos modos.

Sonó la campana y toda la clase de repente se puso de pie. Se abalanzaron hacia la puerta hablando y riendo en voz muy alta. Incluso sin mirar, yo podía sentir que Edward, limitado por la velocidad humana, fue atrapado detrás de la multitud. Tenía que salir antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hablar conmigo. Yo luché con mi bolsa, tratando de guardar mis pertenencias pero alcanzar mi abrigo fue difícil y quede atrapada en el proceso. Date prisa ¡Date prisa! Mi cerebro gritó. Si no lograba salir en los próximos segundos todo estaría perdido. Edward, sin duda, me acorralaría y yo no sabría que hacer. Hice una mueca, era insoportable el sólo pensar en una conversación con Edward; necesitaba hacer una salida rápida. Por fin había cerrado mi bolsa con un triunfante "¡Ja!"Cuando mire hacia arriba. Era demasiado tarde.

Cuando emprendía una lucha con la bolsa, toda la clase se había vaciado de estudiantes... excepto uno. Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con su cuerpo duro y rígido como tallado en piedra. Al instante sentí que mi ritmo cardíaco aceleraba y me maldecía a mí misma, sabiendo que él sería capaz de escuchar cada latido. Miré a la puerta y luego de nuevo a su figura, pensando en mis posibilidades de escapar. Tal vez si me pasaba junto a él sin mirarlo a los ojos, él me dejaría ir sin ningún comentario. Decidí que era mi única esperanza, me armé de valor y camine hacia la puerta, con la mirada puesta en el corredor por delante.

En un momento de incredulidad, pensé que de verdad estaba funcionando. Estaba a casi tres metros de la puerta y él no había hablado todavía. Con alivio, aceleré el ritmo de mis pasos. Tres pasos…dos…un-

-Bella,- murmuró.

Sentí mi esperanza romperse en pedazos. Sin quererlo, dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos y de nuevo fui golpeada por la perfección de su apariencia. Era muy injusto que fuera tan increíblemente bien parecido, me dije a mi misma mientras mis ojos recorrieron cada detalle de su forma hermosa.

- Hola Edward, - respiré mientras trataba de mirar hacia otro lado. No había manera de que pudiera evitar una conversación con él ahora, mi única esperanza era que fuera lo más breve posible. Hubo una pausa incómoda, y luego rompió el silencio.

- ¿Cómo has estado? -preguntó, vacilante. Me quedé mirándolo con la incredulidad grabada en cada centímetro de mi cara. ¿Cómo pensó que estaba? ¿Era solo por educación, o realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo me había destruido? Tal vez sólo era más cómodo para él para fingir que nunca había estado tan obsesionada. Se aclaró la garganta en silencio y de repente me di cuenta de que todavía no había respondido a su pregunta. ¡_TERRIBLE! _Quería gritar_, te quiero, Te amo, ¿por qué me dejaste?_

-Bien, - le contesté. Los modales básicos me obligaron a extender la misma pregunta hacia él, que respondió de manera similar. Nuestra conversación continuó por un par de minutos más después de que cada uno pregunto por la respectiva familia del otro. Mi vergüenza, junto con las emociones caóticas que sentí cuando veía a Edward hizo muy difícil para mí participar en la conversación. Para hacerlo aún más difícil el me miraba constantemente con demasiada intensidad, me costo mucho trabajo mirarlo a los ojos por más de unos segundos. No fue hasta que el tema cambio y le pregunté porque había venido a Rochester, que comencé a sentirme incomoda.

-¿Siberia? Exclamé, asombrada. Eso definitivamente no era una de las respuestas que había estado esperando que diera. Inmediatamente comencé a preguntarme por qué había elegido un lugar tan lejano... hasta que, con un sentimiento de vergüenza, lo entendí. Siberia es el lugar más lejano de mí. La idea de que Edward estuviera tan desesperado por poner distancia entre nosotros que hasta sentía la necesidad de viajar por todo el mundo fue suficiente para provocarme un colapso nervioso. No me atreví a hablar de nuevo porque no quería convertirme en un mar de lagrimas, por lo que decididamente me abstuve de mirarlo y me dedique a jugar con la manga de mi blusa, todo el tiempo preguntándome cuando me dejaría ir para ponerle fin a esta terrible experiencia.

Lamentablemente, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de notar mis pistas.  
-Eh, Bella, - dijo, su voz aterciopelada detener, -Yo... bueno, lo que quiero decir es...- En contra de mi mejor juicio, lo mire con curiosidad. Edward nunca había tenido dificultades para expresarse antes, incluso en los momentos más tensos siempre había sido fácil para él. Me preguntaba qué había cambiado. Vi como respiró hondo y trató de nuevo.

-Bueno, básicamente Bella, tenemos que hablar. - Sentí que mi cuerpo se encogía al mismo tiempo que decía esas palabras, me recordó las que había dicho esa noche en Forks antes de que me descartara para siempre. Y de repente, con una descarga de seguridad terrible, llegue a la conclusión de que iba a hacerlo de nuevo. Por alguna razón, dejar Rochester para alejarse de mi no era una opción viable para él y ahora que iba a recurrir a la única otra forma de protegerse a sí mismo de mí: reiterar sus sentimientos de hace seis años.

Yo sabía que estaba a unos segundos de recordarme su falta de sentimientos hacia mi... y de repente, me di cuenta de que yo no quería escucharlo. No ahora, no después de todos estos años. Yo sabía que no me quería, no tenía necesidad de escuchar que lo confirmara. Escuchar esas palabras de nuevo sería infinitamente más doloroso que sólo la aceptación de ellas y seguramente habría infinitamente mas dolor del que un corazón pudiera soportar, antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

-Por favor, Edward,- dije, tratando de esconder el tono de mi voz suplicante, -no hagas esto

.  
Frunció el ceño y me miro perplejo. -Pero Bella, tengo que…-

-No, no es necesario. - ¿Por qué estaba tan decidido a romper mi corazón otra vez? ¿Realmente cree que podría haber olvidado sus palabras de despedida y rechazo? La idea era ridícula.

-Pero Bella,- Edward continuó con una confusa pero decidida mirada en su rostro hermoso. Su semblante firme me dijo que no podía luchar con él para siempre así que busqué las palabras para convencerlo de que no iba a tratar de reavivar nuestra relación.

-Por favor, Edward,- le supliqué, mi pecho adolorido con la anticipación de la agonía de ser rechazada otra vez era al parecer inevitable, - Yo sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharlo. Honestamente no puedo decir que Yo siento lo mismo y estoy verdaderamente arrepentida por eso, pero acepto que es cómo te sientes y lo haré lo mejor que pueda para no hacerte las cosas difíciles- , me detuve un poco, antes de añadir, deshonesta,- Han pasado seis años, así que por favor, ¿podríamos dejar todo esto en el pasado? - La mentira salió de mi lengua con una facilidad sorprendente. No importaba si hubieran pasado seis años o seiscientos, nunca superaría a Edward.

-Bella, creo que no me entiendes,- insistió, en voz baja.

Empecé a sentir un ligero rubor de la irritación. Por supuesto que lo entendía, realmente tenia la necesidad de deletrear su repulsión hacia mi sílaba por sílaba?

-Lo contrario,- le contesté, -Te entiendo perfectamente.

Él no respondió de inmediato y en mi interior solté un suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, cuando miré su cara, las emociones que reflejaba me sorprendieron. Yo esperaba que sintiera alivio con mis palabras, pero su reacción no tenia sentido. Me miraba con una mezcla de frustración y-si no lo hubiera conocido mejor, hubiera jurado que era… ¿dolor? Pero eso era absurdo, ¿cómo algo de lo que yo había dicho podía tener ese tipo de efecto sobre Edward?

Él continuó mirándome fijamente sin descanso y empecé a sentirme muy incómoda. De repente se me ocurrió que no tenia idea si mi "barrera mental" a sus habilidades seguía teniendo el mismo efecto, podía estar escuchando mis pensamientos en este momento. Tenia que averiguarlo -no tenía nada que perder, si podía oír mis pensamientos, entonces ya sabría de mi anhelo continuo hacia él. _Edward_, pensé, un poco vacilante, nunca me había comunicado con él así antes,_ yo todavía te amo. Siempre te he amado y deseo de todo corazón que lo sientas de la misma forma_. Contuve la respiración, examinando su cara para ver si me había oído.

Pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

Mi alivio estaba teñido de una leve sensación de decepción cuando llegué a la conclusión de que mis pensamientos estaban siendo tan indescifrables para él como lo eran cuando era una adolescente. Edward volvió a hablar, obligándome a encontrar mis ojos con los suyos una vez más.

-¿Estás segura de que así es como te sientes?- Preguntó. Su voz aterciopelada era moderada, pero sus ojos reflejaban una extraña especie de urgencia. La pregunta me sorprendió. ¿Qué le importaba si era cierto o no, seguro que su única preocupación era que yo intentara perseguirlo ahora que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado una vez más? Sin embargo, aunque yo no entendía las razones detrás de la pregunta, yo sabía una cosa segura sobre mi respuesta: tenía que liberarlo. Tenia que asegurarle que, de una vez por todas, no tenía absolutamente ninguna expectativa puesta en él. Forzándome a no llorar lo mire a la cara y hable con voz lenta y acompasada.

-Sí, lo es.- Tan pronto como las palabras habían salido de mí boca sentí el dolor familiar que rasgaba mi pecho. Me encorvé ligeramente y envolví mis brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi torso, pero a pesar de las consecuencias no sentía deseo de retirar mi declaración. Estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. La agonía en mi pecho se aplacó un poco por el hecho de que le había dado a Edward la oportunidad de ser feliz porque valoraba su felicidad más que nada y, aunque me matara, me alegraría de que él no tendría que pasar a través del infierno que yo había pasado en los últimos seis años.

Sin embargo, aunque mis sentimientos pueden haber sido el colmo de la benevolencia, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba de la misma manera y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ardientes lágrimas que había reprimido hasta ahora. ¡_Maldita sea Bella_! Me decía ¡_no puedes llorar delante de él, vas a arruinarlo todo!_

Yo no podía soportarlo más, tenía que irme. No me atreví a mirarlo de nuevo, lo esquive y camine a toda prisa en dirección a la puerta. En mi prisa me las arreglé para atorar el tacón de mi zapato en la pata de una mesa, me preparé para una caída inevitable... pero no llegó. Un delicioso par de familiares y fuertes brazos detuvieron mi caída y se enrollaron en mi cintura, cubriéndome en un abrazo protector.

Me di la vuelta para ver a Edward que lucia un poco sorprendido a causa de sus acciones, como si lo hubiera hecho sin pensar. Yo esperaba que me liberara de inmediato, con repulsión o al menos, algo de vergüenza a causa de nuestra proximidad. Me sorprendió la expresión de su rostro. Por un segundo, casi parecía que él estaba tomando algún tipo de decisión interna. Entonces, su expresión se hizo suave, las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron formando esa devastadora sonrisa torcida tan familiar y sus ojos comenzaron a arder en llamas. Podía sentir mi cuerpo congelarse cuando cerro por completo la distancia entre nosotros haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se presionaran entre sí.

_Oh__ Dios mio!!_.

No podía pensar, apenas y podía respirar, todo lo que pude ver fue Edward. Su pecho y hombros, tan perfectamente definido, y su piel brillante, los mechones rebeldes de su pelo de bronce caer casualmente en sus ojos ... ¡¡sus ojos!!. Incluso si mi mente hubiera sido capaz de formar frases, no habría palabras para describir la forma en que estaba mirándome. Si no hubiera sido por su apoyo, sin duda me habría derrumbado. Muy dentro de mí sentí un impulso, de la única parte racional de mi mente que aún funcionaba, me decía que huyera. ¡_Esto está mal Bella, él es tu estudiante, perderás tu trabajo, te arrestaran_!. Por difícil de creer, para el ojo humano, Edward era menor de edad y, por tanto, definitivamente 'fuera de los límites '. No era prudente que estuviera algún tiempo a solas con él fuera de clase, y mucho menos en situaciones comprometedoras. La parte sensible de mí estaba gritando para correr... pero era muy difícil hacer algo cuando me miraba de una manera tan erótica. Me encogí, esperando que las palabras "erótico" y "estudiante" no volvieran a ocupar la misma frase en mi mente en mi mente de nuevo.

El peligro de la situación estaba empezando a crecer en mí y mi entusiasmo fue dando paso al terror, cuando las cosas fueron repentinamente arrebatadas de mis manos.

-Bella,- Edward susurró, con su dulce aliento acariciando mi cara. Y luego todo había terminado. Algo dentro de mí se rompió y me incliné aún más cerca, como si estuviera magnéticamente atraída hacia él. A través de mi blusa podía sentir un estruendo en mi pecho, haciendo zumbar mi cuerpo entero. Nuestros rostros estaban casi tocándose, sería demasiado fácil cerrar la distancia, mi boca reclamaba sus labios perfectos, una vez más... respiré su aroma embriagador y cerré los ojos…

Sin previo aviso, Edward me tomo con fuerza y velocidad cruzando la sala, deteniéndose junto a la ventana. Sentí el empujón tan fuerte como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión a toda velocidad. Mis músculos trataban de luchar contra el sentimiento de mis entrañas destrozadas. Me tambalee hacia mi escritorio, y me agarre al borde a modo de apoyo para evitar caerme

…_IDIOTA_, grite en mis pensamientos,_ ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO? ¡¡EL NO TE AMA BELLA!! _Debería haberlo sabido y quería darme una bofetada a mí misma por ser tan ridícula. Yo no era nada para Edward, sólo un inconveniente recordatorio de su pasado; un penoso error que el prefería olvidar.

¿Qué tan desesperada debía lucir para él ahora? Sentí que las lágrimas comenzaban a caer; la vergüenza y el horror de lo que acababa de hacer se apoderó de mí. Me rozaba con furia así que voltee mi cara lejos de la de Edward. De hecho, yo estaba tan ocupada tratando de ignorarlo que no escuché el golpe en la puerta hasta la cuarta o quinta vez.

-¿Ss… sí?- Yo tartamudeaba, tratando de ocultar mis lágrimas, cuando me volví para ver la puerta abierta. Era Emily Demarco, una chica de piernas largas con ojos marrones y el pelo largo y negro.

-Eh, hola Srita. Swan,- comenzó con su acento del Bronx, -Lamento interrumpir, pero tengo una pregunta sobre la tarea de hoy...- su voz se apagó cuando sus ojos comenzaron a recorrer el perfil de Edward sorprendida. A pesar de mi humillación de antes, todavía sentía un destello de celos razonable por la forma en que lo estaba mirando. Me aclaré la garganta y Emily se volvió hacia mí inmediatamente, un poco avergonzada.

-No interrumpes nada Emily,- le dije, mi voz fría y mi mirada alejada de Edward, -El Sr. Cullen estaba a punto de salir.- De detrás de mí, le oí protestar.  
-No, espere, yo…

-Eso es todo, por favor, cierre la puerta al salir,- le dije al aire, sin mirar a Edward. La actitud inflexible que había adoptado era sólo una fachada, un mecanismo de defensa para tratar el dolor de su rechazo, pero era necesario a fin de ocultarle mi desesperación a Edward. Lo escuche hacer una pausa atrás de mí, como si estuviera tomando una decisión, y luego camino delante de mí en silencio. Se detuvo de nuevo en la puerta y pude sentir sus ojos en mí, pero yo seguía mirando el suelo. Después de unos segundos se volvió y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Di un respingo al oír el ruido de la puerta azotarse y vi que estaba apretando el borde de la mesa tan fuerte que mis nudillos estaban blancos por la tensión. Con una respiración profunda me obligue a mirar la cara de Emily, que a su vez me miraba con ojos asombrados. –Entonces, Emily,- dije haciendo un esfuerzo supremo en concentrarme, -¿cómo puedo ayudarte?"

**JA!!! A que las asuste con lo del beso? Yo tambien me asuste cuando lo leia la primera vez xD y esas mariposas y ah *_***

**Q buen cap!!!! Lol, **

**Por cierto a mi tambien me gustan mas las BPOV q los EPOV son mas… movidos y menos emo, o no?**

**Bueno cuidense y nos vemos en la proxima emision!**

**No planeo actualizar rapido asi que por favor no se preocupen y tengan paciencia, yo se que la necesidad de checar cada 3 minutos a ver si ya hay actualizacion es casi insoportable! Pero entonces cada vez q sientan la necesidad manden review!!!! xD**

**Y no pierdan las esperanzas! Q en esta historia, casi todo puede pasar *_***

**Otra vez gracias a Ali y a todas las lectoras por estar al pendiente del fic!!!**

**Bye- bee!**


	5. Canciones de Cuna

**Disclaimer: Nada, absolutamente nada es mio, solo soy la traductora de la traductora de la escritora… asi q ni se les ocurra eliminar esto! xD**

**Hello!!! Cómo estan todas? Espero q muy bien! Muchachas debemos agradecer, otra vez a Ali Patz por este capítulo, ya q si ella no lo hubiera traducido… pues no lo podríamos leer! Y como yo solo le corrijo lo q no me gusta y cosas así… Pues debo decirles q se requieren mas reviews ya q ahora tienen dos traductoras y no una! xD ademas seria lindo llegarle por lo menos a la mitad de reviews q tiene la versión original que ya va a llegar casi a los 5 mil!! Pero tampoco les pido tanto! Eso ya sería inhumano. He visto otakus por ahí según los nicks q tienen en los reviews… asi que comprenderán el por q tardo tanto! Además de pronto mi vida social resurgió entonces aunq quisiera estar todo el dia pegada a la compu…. No me dejan! Gente incomprensiva xD Y creo q aki les dejo otro capitulo que creo q les va a gustar por q es BPOV *_***

**Recomendación musical para el cap según la escritora: **_Which To Bury, Us Or The Hatchet' De Relient K (Esta genial!) _

_No, I don't hate you  
don't want to fight you  
know I'll always love you  
but right now I just don't like you  
'cause you took this too far _

_No, no te odio _

_No quiero pelear contigo_

_Se que siempre te amaré_

_Pero justo ahora no me agradas_

_Por que has ido demasiado lejos_

**Recomendación musical para el cap según la Ali Patz (Gracias, nena) es:** "Stuck" de Stacie Orrico

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you

No puedo soportarlo

¿Qué estoy esperando?

Mi corazón aun se rompe

Y no puedo fingir

Como lo hacía antes

Te odio pero te amo

NO puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Es verdad

Me tienes atrapada

Mi encuentro con Edward en el aula había demostrado muchas cosas, lo más importante, que yo era incapaz de estar en su presencia sin perder totalmente la cabeza. Es claramente evidente que debido a mi vergonzosa falta de auto-control, cualquier contacto entre nosotros era imprudente. Por lo tanto tuve que tomar la única decisión lógica a mi disposición para mantener mi trabajo, cordura e integridad, tenía que mantenerme lo más lejos posible de Edward.

Y así comenzó la primera de varias semanas de evitar a Edward a propósito. Considerando el hecho de que antes, rara vez entraba a la sala de profesores, prefiriendo pasar mis descansos fuera, esa sala de maestros pronto se convirtió en mi refugio, era el único lugar donde podía estar segura de no ver a Edward. Cuando era obligada a abandonar mi santuario para asistir a clases tomaba rutas imprevisibles por toda la escuela, usando los corredores que yo sospechaba Edward no usaría. Incluso fui tan lejos como para obtener una copia del horario de clases de Edward, para poder planear mis viajes de forma que evadiera su ubicación en el campus.

Si yo estaba decidida a alejarme de Edward, no era nada comparado con su aparente deseo de encontrarme sola otra vez. A pesar de todos mis movimientos, cuidadosamente planificados, él trataba de abordarme entre clases. Cada vez que lo hacía, yo lograba escapar a la sala de profesores o me rodeaba de gente, y me prestaba a cualquier conversación posible, mis escapes eran más difíciles con cada día que pasaba.

Incluso era cautelosa en casa. Yo no estaba segura de si su determinación para ponerse en contacto conmigo se extendería fuera de la escuela, por eso tomé algunas precauciones extra. Me aseguré de que mis ventanas estaban permanentemente cerradas con llave y rara vez salía de la casa, excepto para los elementos esenciales, tales como comestibles. Pasé mucho tiempo sentada en mi sala de estar mirando por la ventana, tratando de percibir el brillo de un coche de plata por la esquina de mi calle. Al inicio no resultó ser nada más que un hombre de negocios en su camino para el trabajo, pero un par de veces vi el destello de un automóvil excepcionalmente brillante y extraordinariamente rápido, por delante de mi apartamento y en la carretera.

Y luego estaban las llamadas telefónicas. La primera vez que ocurrió fue a las diez y media de la noche, después de un día feliz libre de Edward en la escuela. Yo estaba en la ducha cuando sonó el teléfono y para el momento en que salí, casi cayéndome y golpeando mi cabeza contra el lavabo en el proceso, la llamada se había transferido al contestador. Al principio pensé que la máquina se había descompuesto, la luz roja parpadeaba, indicando un mensaje, pero no hubo ninguna voz procedente de los altavoces. Cuando la escuché con atención, me di cuenta de que podía oír a una persona en el otro extremo. La máquina continuó grabando durante unos cinco minutos hasta que la persona que llama finalmente colgó. Traté de no sacar conclusiones y decidí que sólo podría haber sido un mal funcionamiento... hasta que sucedió una y otra vez, cada noche, a la misma hora, el teléfono sonaba y sonaba hasta que finalmente el contestador hacia su trabajo. La persona que llamaba no hablaba o dejaba ningún mensaje real, sólo esperaba en silencio.

Por supuesto, yo no tenía una forma real de saber que era Edward. Podría haber sido cualquiera y, yo estaba un poco asustada por los mensajes en silencio. Después de todo, sabía que podían haber sido de un ladrón posiblemente tratando de averiguar si el apartamento estaba vacío. Sin embargo, yo no tenía miedo. En realidad me consolaba un poco pensar que Edward me llamaba por teléfono cada noche, si me esforzaba lo suficiente podría incluso engañarme a mí misma acerca de que llamaba por otros motivos, que no fueran el hecho de querer volver a romper conmigo.

Mis capacidades de auto-engaño no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para convencerme de hablar con Edward, sin embargo, nunca contesté el teléfono. Tomé la costumbre de dejar que la máquina contestara el mensaje antes de levantar el teléfono, algo que llevó a Jacob a la confusión absoluta. Desde el regreso de Edward me llamaba tres o cuatro veces al día. Trató de convencerme de lo contrario, pero era transparentemente evidente que estaba comprobando que no estaba comprometida de nuevo en una apasionada relación amorosa con Edward Cullen. De hecho, tras el primer par de días incluso dejó de tomarse la molestia de explicar las razones falsas para las llamadas incesantes y comenzó a decirme que hablara claro, y que si había hablado con Edward.

Alrededor de dos semanas y media después del inicio de este asunto, era una noche de lunes y la trigésimo octava vez que sucedía esto, finalmente perdí los estribos.

–Jacob Black, te juro, que si me lo preguntas UNA VEZ MÁS voy a volver a Forks y voy a romperte este teléfono en la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! -Jacob respondió rápidamente, -¡Diablos Bella, sólo estoy al pendiente de ti!"

-¡Yo no necesito que me cuiden! gruñí malhumorada pateando la pared y luego lamentándome del dolor que se disparaba en mi pierna. "Tengo veinti.... cuatro años de edad...,- grité, haciendo una mueca por el dolor - y no es necesario que me cuiden, y ¡menos un cachorrito sobre-crecido que vive a miles de kilómetros de aquí!

Hubo un silencio y de inmediato sentí una punzada de culpabilidad.

-Ay, Jake, Lo siento, -murmuré, -eso fue duro, pero por una vez, quiero que me dejes luchar propias batallas. Es sólo Edward de quien estamos hablando.

-Sí, un sanguinario, desertor, rompe-corazones, vampiro arruina vidas…

-…que nunca ha sido un peligro para mí- dije, decidiéndome por omitir nuestro primer encuentro en Biología. Jacob bufó, evidentemente no estaba de acuerdo. -Por favor, Jacob,- suspiré, -mi vida es bastante estresante, sin tener que dar este mismo argumento, todos los días. Confía en mí cuando te digo que voy a dar por terminado este asunto de Edward, ¿de acuerdo?

Se quejó un poco más, pero finalmente accedió a:

-Bajare el número de llamadas telefónicas; Embry dice que soy un acosador, - y colgó. Suspiré agotada y me alejé del teléfono, masajeándome las sienes mientras me dirigía a mi habitación. Antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos, el teléfono sonó de nuevo. Me queje en voz alta y me abalancé sobre él.

-¡En serio, Jacob, no estaba bromeando sobre el teléfono! ¿QUÉ QUIERES? - Me quedé inmóvil, a media frase. Mis ojos acababan de caer en el reloj digital en el contestador automático: 22.30.

_Oh no. _

Un sentimiento de terror absoluto me recorrió la garganta mientras escuchaba esa voz tan perfecta al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Bella?

Sin pensarlo, colgué el teléfono con tal fuerza que la máquina cayó al suelo, y casi arranca el enchufe de la pared. Temblando, me agaché para poner el auricular a su lugar original y dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirar el teléfono. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no era un ladrón. Me quedé un poco sorprendida por mi propia reacción, mi cuerpo había actuado como por reflejo. Mientras miraba el teléfono, comenzó a sonar otra vez. Me aparté de él, deteniéndome sólo cuando mi camino fue obstruido por el sofá, en el cual me senté con alivio. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el teléfono dejó de sonar y la luz roja brilló indicando grabación. Esperé con la respiración agitada, sin saber si iba a hablar de nuevo o simplemente seguiría respirando. Esforcé mis oídos, buscando algún tipo de sonido.

Y luego lo escuché. Estaba tocándola muy débilmente en el fondo era un trozo conocido de la música de piano... solté una exclamación de sorpresa y caí de bruces frente del sofá en mis rodillas, paralizada, mientras miraba fijamente la pequeña máquina contestadora. Las cepas de una melodía que no había oído durante años se fueron filtrando por la caja y de repente me sentí transportada a través de kilómetros y años hacia un día frío, brumoso y con un hermoso chico en un piano...

_La música lenta, se transformaba en algo más suave, y para mi sorpresa era una canción de cuna entretejida por notas y más notas.__  
__"Tu inspiraste esta", dijo en voz baja. La música se hizo insoportablemente dulce._

Sentí un sollozo en mi pecho, las lágrimas que yo no había notado al inicio comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas sin control. Mi canción de cuna, estaba tocando mi canción de cuna. No lo podía creer, era como si me hubiera metido en un sueño. Las notas florecieron en mi habitación, a la vez desgarrando mi corazón y también calmando mi dolor. Yo no había oído mi canción de cuna desde que había escuchado el CD que Edward había hecho por mi cumpleaños número 18, apenas unas horas antes de que me hubiera dejado para siempre. Sin embargo, aquí estaba sentada en el frío suelo de mi apartamento con esa música llenando cada rincón de la habitación. Sentí un súbito deseo de escuchar la voz de Edward de nuevo, para hablar con él y decirle cuánto lo amaba. Tentativamente me incliné hacia adelante para tomar el teléfono, pero la canción llegó a su fin, sacándome del trance. Me quedé inmóvil, casi sin respirar, esperando que dijera algo, cualquier cosa, que pudiera explicar sus acciones. Hubo una larga pausa, antes de que el contestador se apagara.

Me senté en silencio. Edward había tocado mi canción de cuna. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Por qué, de todas las canciones en el mundo, ¿toco la canción de cuna para mi? Yo no podía soportarlo, no después de la forma en que había eludido mi abrazo hace dos semanas. No le importaba, eso era seguro. Pero entonces ¿por qué iba a tales extremos? ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo tan difícil? Tal vez Edward no tenía ni idea de la importancia que esa canción tenía para mí, tal vez era sólo una canción para él entre las miles de composiciones que guardaba. Esa debía ser la explicación, otra no tenía sentido. Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, me puse la pijama y, cuando finalmente me quedé dormida, mis sueños fueron asaltados por música y destellos de topacio.

*~*~*

El martes por la mañana era soleado, fue un consuelo para mis nervios, que ya estaban en ruinas tras los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Me dirigí a la escuela sintiéndome más confiada que de costumbre, tenía grandes esperanzas de que el sol durara a lo largo de la tarde y así pudiera eliminar la posibilidad de un encuentro incómodo con Edward. Para el cuarto período, sin embargo, quedó claro que este miércoles en particular no estaba destinado a ser mi día de suerte cuando el sol fue reemplazado por nubes de tormenta.

Fantástico, pensé, mientras caminaba con resentimiento por el campus hacia mi lección con los más jóvenes, con mi carpeta para protegerme de la lluvia. Estaba claro que no evadiría a Edward el día de hoy y, por supuesto, llegué a clase para encontrarlo sentado junto con los demás estudiantes. Ignoré el inevitable dolor en el pecho que la visión de Edward había causado en mí y, en una secuencia que se había convertido en mi rutina en el último par de semanas, no le preste más atención y me dediqué a hacer mi trabajo.

La clase de hoy era hacer un ensayo con límite de tiempo sobre 'Lady Catherine de Bourgh y su importancia en la novela', una tarea que, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de preparación que habían tenido, debería haber sido sencilla. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su apariencia frenética y expresiones de pánico, la mayoría de la clase no compartía mi opinión. Estaba segura de que Edward sería una excepción, pero no me di el lujo de comprobar mirando su rostro.

En vez de eso, me aclaré la garganta para silenciar el brote de cuchicheos ansiosos y me dirigí a la clase.

-Muy bien, guarden silencio. Tienen una hora para completar esta tarea, tras lo cual se acumulará en sus ensayos de clasificación, así que hagan su mejor esfuerzo y no hablen por favor. Hay papel en el escritorio si es que lo necesitan, pueden empezar ahora. - No hubo más sonido que el de la pluma rasgando el papel y el sonido que hacían las hojas al voltearse, también hubo una que otra tos ocasional.

Me senté en mi silla y me preparé para una lección tranquila mientras revisaba las tareas escolares. Luego, desde el borde de mi visión periférica, vi pasar a alguien. Miré hacia arriba para ver a Edward que se puso de pie y empujó la silla debajo de su escritorio antes de acercarse hacia mí, silencioso como un gato. Me puse rígida en la silla, mi pluma se congeló en el aire. Respiré profundo y desvié los ojos de Edward, empezando a escribir de nuevo. Tal vez quiere un poco de papel, pensé esperanzada, ignorando el bloc de notas sin abrir que estaba en su escritorio. Seguí mirando el papel, sin reconocer ni una palabra mientras esperaba que sucediera algo.

Podía sentir a Edward centrando sus ojos en mí mientras se colocaba de espaldas al resto de la clase y se inclinó hacia adelante pretendiendo tomar una hoja de papel de mi escritorio. En el proceso su mano rozó la mía y me aparté, de nuevo con esa sensación tan familiar de electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo. Tuve que luchar para que mis manos no se aferraran a él. Con gran esfuerzo, empujé mi silla lejos de la mesa en el vano intento de crear distancia entre nosotros. No había ningún sitio para correr ahora, yo estaba completa y verdaderamente acorralada. Mi única esperanza eran veinte estudiantes que trabajaban en silencio ante nosotros. Sin duda, Edward no sería tan loco como para crear una escena delante de tantos testigos o ¿si?

De pronto me sentí muy incómoda.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? - susurré, rezando internamente para que ninguno de los estudiantes levantara la vista de su trabajo.

-Necesito hablar contigo,- respondió Edward en un ronroneo tan bajo que apenas era comprensible. Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Es que nunca había oído hablar de la expresión "tiempo y lugar"? Parecía que no.

-Ahora no, Edward,- dije en voz baja frenéticamente, tratando de controlar el pánico de mi voz. Si no tenía cuidado empezaría a hiperventilar. Me miró enojado.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo? Me ignoras en clase, no respondes el teléfono, huyes cada vez que me acerco a ti. ¿Cuando se supone que debo hablar contigo?

Lo miré sin decir nada, no podía creer que estábamos teniendo esta conversación. Ya habíamos hablado una vez, y sabíamos como había terminado todo. El había escapado de mí, no al revés.

-No hay nada más que tengamos que hablar. - Logré decir, finalmente. Ya había decidido que no intentaría ganarme su afecto, ¿qué más podía querer de mi?

-¡Sí lo hay, Bella, si sólo me escucharas!" Su voz se hizo más fuerte al terminar la frase y me di cuenta de que un par de estudiantes miraban hacia nosotros. Esta situación estaba a punto de convertirse en algo horrible, así que tuve que tomar el control.

-Siéntate, Edward,- dije, tratando de mantener mi tono de profesora, cuando regaña a su estudiante.

-No,- dijo, igualmente calmado, y con una mirada inquebrantable. Era más oscura de lo habitual, un caramelo marrón en lugar de miel resplandeciente; obviamente no había estado cazando como debería.

-Dije siéntate,- Hablé con los dientes apretados, notando que estaba apretando los puños.

Edward me miró fijamente a los ojos y dijo lentamente, como si estuviera saboreando cada letra,

-N-O.

Sentí que mis mejillas se llenaban de un color rojo intenso, mezcla del shock y la vergüenza. Yo estaba hiper-consciente de que nuestra conversación se iba poniendo progresivamente más ruidosa con cada respuesta y que ahora había un público por lo menos de la mitad de la clase. El escaso poder al que originalmente tenía se deslizaba entre mis dedos.

-Sr. Cullen, si no se sienta ahora mismo… -empecé, perdiendo la paciencia.

Edward se rió y me sorprendió el sonido, no fue la seductora risa que una vez había llegado a amar. Esta risa era fría y amarga, envió escalofríos por mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? - preguntó, con una risa transparentándose en su voz, -¿ponerme en detención? Hubo un estallido de carcajadas y suspiros mientras la clase procesaba sus palabras. Ninguno de ellos por lo menos fingía trabajar ahora, todos estaban demasiado absortos en el drama que se desarrollaba ante ellos.

Mientras mis ojos recorrían las caras de entretenimiento de mis alumnos, ante la manera en que Edward se comportaba, de repente sentí que algo cambiaba dentro de mí y una nueva emoción se apoderó de mi corazón. Por primera vez desde el retorno de Edward, estaba como loca. Esto no fue sólo ira, no, estaba más que enojada, estaba realmente furiosa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a entrar en mi salón de clase y desafiar mi autoridad de esta manera? ¿Qué derecho tenía de volver a mi vida? Como si fuera una felicidad tener que reconstruir todo lo que había derrumbado al romperme el corazón en mil pedazos, como si no fuera suficiente tener que pasar por la terrible agonía de verlo todos los días sabiendo que no sentía nada por mi, tenía que complicar las cosas al tratar de hacer que me despidieran, justo cuando estaba dejando atrás toda esa oscuridad, justo cuando comenzaba a recuperarme del abandono de Edward, tenía que regresar y hacerlo todo cien veces peor. Estaba furiosa, no dejaría que se saliera con la suya. Levanté la barbilla y lo miré a la cara, con los ojos llenos de furia fría.

-Salga del salón, por favor, - dije tranquilamente.

-¿¡Que!?" preguntó Edward, aunque ambos sabíamos que había escuchado perfectamente.

-Salga de mi clase, ahora.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y bajo el tono de su voz para que el resto de la clase no pudiera escucharlo,

-Vamos Bella no seas…

Antes de que terminara su frase, le hable en voz alta.

-Usted no tiene derecho a minar mi autoridad Sr. Cullen, no es asunto suyo la manera en que debo dirigir mi clase y no voy a tolerar que se burle de la lección. Ahora, le sugiero que se vaya de mi salón de clases y se reporte en la oficina del Sr. Delaney antes de que mande a alguien que le saque por la fuerza.- Hubo silencio después de mis palabras, la clase entera me miraba, estaban sorprendidos puesto que yo nunca me había enfadado tanto con un estudiante antes.

Bajé la voz para que sólo Edward pudiera oír.

-Nno sé cual es tu juego, pero para que conste en acta, no estoy jugando. Yo… -Sentí como las palabras que estaban por salir rasgaban mi garganta. Consideré tragármelas, pero luego decidí no hacerlo. ¿Qué más podía perder? Miré a través de sus ojos sorprendidos. -Yo no voy a ser una de tus DISTRACCIONES Edward.- Me miró fijamente por un momento increíblemente largo, después dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar sin preocuparse de recoger sus cosas.

No me sorprendía que se hubiera salido (después de todo, que otra elección tenía) Pero todavía podía sentir un dolor parecido a la pérdida mientras lo veía desaparecer por la puerta. Me volví hacia los estudiantes en silencio, unos me miraban extasiados y otros asustados, como si alguno de ellos esperara ser el siguiente, me senté en la silla jalando un trabajo hacía mi antes de decir -Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para completar sus ensayos.

*~*~*

Yo sabía que mi escena con Edward no se iría sin comentarios, sobre todo cuando lo había enviado a la oficina de Patrick, pero no podía prever el nivel de curiosidad que había generado entre los estudiantes. Las reacciones de mis colegas eran levemente favorables si se enteraban del incidente ocurrido, ya que todos habían batallado por lo menos una vez con un estudiante demasiado arrogante, así que la noticia de que había expulsado a Edward Cullen de mi salón de clases no fue de su interés. Con los estudiantes, por otro lado, era una cuestión completamente diferente. Todos ellos se mostraron fascinados por el hecho de que había reprendido a Edward Cullen a pesar de sus calificaciones perfectas y ese aspecto de supermodelo.

El tema se convirtió en un chisme de pasillo. Podía sentir sus murmullos cada vez que me aventuraba a salir del refugio de la sala de profesores y fue increíblemente desconcertante.

-Si, la señorita Swan y Edward Cullen, eso escuché.

-Ellos se ODIAN.

-Lo hubieras visto Kate, te juro que parecía que iba a matarlo.

Tal vez ya me había vuelto paranoica, los maestros castigaban a los estudiantes todo el tiempo, pero no parecían tener alguna extraordinaria cantidad de interés como mi antipatía hacia Edward. Tal vez era por que era nuevo en la escuela (y, en el caso de las alumnas, por su aspecto tan perfecto) o tal vez debido a mi famosa aversión al conflicto, pero durante varios días, parecía que la única cosa que cualquier persona podía mencionar era algo sobre nuestra disputa. Por suerte para mí, el hechizo de sol breve continuaría hasta el fin de semana así que Edward no estuvo presente en la clase durante un par de días, algo que alivió considerablemente la tensión.

Sin embargo, para el viernes, tendría cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparme.

En la escuela Sycamore Grove, era obligación de los profesores el celebrar una reunión para discutir el progreso de los nuevos estudiantes con sus padres. Este semestre, se celebraría un viernes por la noche, una decisión que habían tomado los directivos. Personalmente, yo no estaba muy preocupada por la pérdida de mi viernes por la noche, no tenía una gran vida social, pero tampoco esperaba con ansias hablar con los padres en la sala de la escuela. Esas noches de progreso eran algo que me temía, mi falta de confianza, aunque no era un obstáculo en el aula, lamentablemente se había convertido en una desventaja al momento de tratar a los padres. De todas formas estaba preparada, el día había llegado, eran casi las 6 de la tarde cuando recogí mi lista de estudiantes asignados y me dirigí a la oficina de la escuela para encontrarme con sus padres.

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala de la reunión, mis ojos recorrían la lista de preguntas que teníamos que hacerle a los padres. Solo eran preguntas generales, yo no iba a aparecer esta noche como profesora, sino como representante de la escuela. Después de las instrucciones me asignaron los nombres de los nuevos estudiantes, con cuyas familias estaría conversando. Había alrededor de ocho en la lista, de los cuatro grados. Leí los nombres descuidadamente en mi cabeza, tratando de recordar los rostros correspondientes. Cuando estaba a punto de dominarlos todos, pude ver impreso en negritas un nombre que hubiera deseado no tener entre mis manos, ¡¡_Oh!! Tiene que ser una broma._ Pero no, no lo era, ahí estaba.

**EDWARD CULLEN**

O era sólo una coincidencia ligada a mi pésima suerte, o alguien en la oficina, después de haber oído hablar del incidente con Edward a principios de semana, me estaba jugando una broma. De cualquier manera, yo estaba consternada. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía estar conspirando en mi contra para obligarme a ver a Edward de nuevo?  
Por unos momentos pensé en saltarme esa reunión, pero yo sabía que no era una opción viable. Después de los acontecimientos de la clase del martes con Edward, no estaba dispuesta a crear más atención innecesaria hacia mí y nuestra cuestionable relación. Y faltar a propósito una cita con sus padres definitivamente entraba en esa categoría.

Dicho esto, tampoco tenía la seguridad de que Carlisle y Esme vendrían. No era necesario hablar sobre el progreso de Edward, había pasado a través de la Escuela Secundaria innumerables veces y todas ellas con calificaciones perfectas. Estaba segura de que él no quería verme, no después de la lección del martes, por lo que era dudoso que la familia Cullen apareciera. Me senté en la sala de la escuela, donde me reuní con una docena de otros profesores, todos haciendo lo mismo. La tarde avanzó lentamente, no podía dejar de mirar el reloj y para ser sincera, tampoco podía apartar la vista de la puerta. Me senté en el borde de mi mesa, fingiendo estar tomando una taza de café, pero en realidad buscaba algún indicio que me indicara la presencia de Edward y sus padres. Entonces, cuando mis ojos recorrieron la puerta por centésima vez, los vi.

Se veían exactamente igual que hace seis años. Todavía hermosos, increíblemente jóvenes, me di cuenta de que ahora yo era un año mayor de lo que Carlisle había sido cuando fue cambiado. Estaban de pie, vacilantes en la puerta de la sala, inseguros de venir. La mano de Carlisle se apoyaba ligeramente en la espalda de Esme, le murmuró algo al oído que le hizo inclinar la cabeza en un acuerdo mientras recorría la sala. Entonces, sus ojos cayeron sobre mí. Hubo una pausa en la que nos miramos una a la otra, y entonces una lenta, y cálida sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Yo no estaba segura de ir hacia ella, y sin pensarlo crucé la habitación para lanzarme a sus brazos que me esperaban abiertos. Me envolvió herméticamente en un abrazo que vibraba con cariño, apoyé la mejilla contra su hombro, respirando su aroma deliciosamente familiar. Me sentía segura y relajada, por primera vez en años, era como estar en casa.

-Oh querida,- susurró mientras me acariciaba el pelo cariñosamente, -cómo te he echado de menos.

-Yo también,- respondí, mientras deshacía su abrazo y daba un paso hacia atras sonriendo, -a los dos,- dije mirando a Carlisle que estaba radiante mientras me sonreía de una manera que hizo que su rostro luciera más atractivo que nunca, creí haber escuchado a algunos de los asistentes de profesores suspirar, disfrutando la vista.

-Hola, Bella; - murmuró estrechando mi mano amablemente -es bueno verte.

-A tí también.- Le devolví la sonrisa a los dos. Era cierto, había extrañado a la familia de Edward, casi tanto como a él. Carlisle y Esme eran como unos padres para mí, aunque mucho más jóvenes y de mejor aspecto. Cuando mis ojos se movían entre sus rostros, vi a una tercera figura salir de donde había estado escondido en la puerta. Edward. No me sorprendió verlo, la noche era para los padres y los estudiantes, aunque a pesar de eso, fue un momento difícil. Me aclaré la garganta, obligándome a mantener la fachada para el beneficio de cualquier humano que pudiera estar observando. -Buenas noches, Edward,- dije formalmente, asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente hacia él antes de mirar de nuevo a Carlisle y Esme. Ellos nos miraban con expresiones de preocupación, -Bueno;- dije alegremente rompiendo el silencio, con una jovialidad falsa en mi cara -supongo que es mejor volver al trabajo-

Carlisle miró rápidamente a Esme con prisa antes de intercalar en voz baja:

-Eso no es necesario Bella, no tienes que hacer est… -Sacudí la cabeza con firmeza.

-Si tengo Carlisle, es mi trabajo, por aquí por favor.- Señalé mi escritorio y me dirigí hacia él con rapidez antes de que alguien se opusiera de nuevo. Me senté y pude ver como Carlisle y Esme intercambiaban miradas, antes de que poco a poco se sentaran frente a mí, Edward seguía sus pasos de cerca. Él Todavía no había hablado con excepción de un corto "Hola", pero yo sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que comenzara. En efecto, abrió la boca justo cuando empecé a hablar.

-Bel…

-Bueno, -dije en voz alta, interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera terminar de decir mi nombre, -Estoy aquí con ustedes esta tarde para discutir el progreso de Edward en la escuela - Miré con inocencia a Esme y Carlisle, ignorando por completo Edward. -Antes de empezar, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene temas que le gustaría hablar? -Esme no contestó, pero me examinó con una expresión de dolor mientras Carlisle sacudía la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa tratando de ocultar la preocupación que se marcaba en su frente.

-No, no, no ha habido ningún problema con sus clases, su profesora es excelente.  
Me sonrió brevemente en la broma, débilmente, y se trasladó rápidamente al punto siguiente, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Edward.

-Esto es totalmente ridicul…

-Bueno, -dije en voz alta, -Supongo que Edward no ha tenido ningún problema con sus materias. Vi que era el mejor estudiante de su antigua escuela en San Francisco. La sonrisa de Carlisle se había desvanecido por ahora, mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No, se ha adaptado muy bien, -dijo lentamente, mirando de reojo a Edward, que desbordaba frustración.

-¡Maldita sea Bella! - Edward gruñía amenazadoramente -Deja de hablar de mí como si no estuviera aquí, yo…

-En términos de sus calificaciones, lo ha estado haciendo muy bien,- continué como si Edward no hubiera dicho nada, -por lo general se espera una ligera caída en las calificaciones de los estudiantes nuevos en el primer par de semanas debido a su necesidad de familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno, pero su hijo ha demostrado ser una notable excepción a la regla, ha estado recibiendo constantemente altas calificaciones en todas sus clases. ¿Le gustaría ver algunos de sus resultados? - Esme se limitó a mover la cabeza, con expresión triste. Me dolía la causa de su dolor, pero aún no me atrevía a mirar a Edward que había empezado a hablar otra vez.

-¿Ya terminaste? ¿Estas lista para actuar como una persona adulta y madura otra vez?"

-He tenido ciertos problemas con la conducta de Edward. -Continué, levantando la voz, en un intento de hacer que se callara.

-¡¿Por qué no me escuchas?!" gritó Edward, prácticamente nos gritábamos el uno al otro a través de la mesa.

-Pero ha tenido conversaciones con el Sr. Delaney y espero que podamos corregir estas cuestiones sin demasiados problemas. Mientras tanto…

-Bella, estas siendo absolutamente patética, ¿no te das cuenta de eso?

-Espero que se involucre en alguna de las muchas actividades extra-curriculares que nuestro programa de enriquecimiento de la educación contiene.

-¡¡DIOS SANTO!! -Edward explotó, pateando la silla hacia atrás y mientras caminaba hacia delante, rápido como un rayo, hasta que su rostro estaba al nivel del mío. Sus ojos eran absolutamente aterradores, profundamente negros, con un toque de ira.

-¿No te escuchas a ti misma? ¿Qué diablos te pasa? - Me senté en shock, mi mente apenas era conciente de que todos en la habitación se habían quedado en silencio mientras yo miraba a Edward alarmada.

-Edward. - Interrumpió Carlisle, que parecía inquieto mientras se dirigía a su hijo adoptivo. -No voy a tolerar que le hables a la Señorita Swan de esa manera, por favor, ve afuera y cálmate. Edward lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Es una broma, Carlisle? ¿Has oído la forma en que esta hablando? -se calló cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en que toda la sala le miraba en estado de shock. Comprendiendo puso mala cara y se enderezó. -Sí, padre,- dijo con frialdad, a punto de salir de la habitación. Al mirar sus ojos era difícil leer sus emociones. Había resentimiento e ira, pero también había otra cosa que era más difícil de interpretar. ¿Era arrepentimiento? Antes de que pudiera decidirlo abandonó la habitación.

Después de unos momentos, sin embargo, el nivel de ruido poco a poco empezó a resurgir, y los testigos de nuestro pequeño drama juntaron sus cabezas para chismear sin vergüenza

De repente me di cuenta de que estaba temblando, así que puse mi cabeza entre mis manos mientras mi respiración recuperaba su cadencia regular. Sentí las miradas de Carlisle y Esme sobre mí, y me sentí enferma al pensar en la lástima que debían sentir por mí. No lo merecía, había sido yo la que provocó la reacción de Edward, yo lo había provocado; había arrastrado a Edward hasta ese punto. Él tenia razón, debería avergonzarme de mi misma.

-Perdona a mi hijo.- dijo Carlisle cariñosamente -no siempre piensa en las consecuencias de sus actos. la pena en su voz resonaba en aquél espacio vació que había entre nosotros, y yo sabia que se refería al comportamiento de Edward. Me obligué a mirar hacia arriba, a mirar a esas personas que podían haber sido mis padres. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para expresarlo.

-Yo…Yo…lo siento Carlisle,- dije en voz baja. Sentía la garganta apretada, mientras admitía la culpabilidad, y pude sentir lágrimas ardientes corriendo por detrás de mis ojos. Sacudió la cabeza.

-No, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas, nunca debimos habernos marchado. De haber convencido a Edward antes esto no habría pasado. Todo sería diferente ahora. – No entendí cómo eso hubiera podido presentar alguna diferencia; Edward se habría aburrido de mí con el tiempo, sin importar lo que Carlisle hubiera hecho, pero yo no quería hablar más, era demasiado doloroso.

Carlisle suspiró, levantándose para irse. Miró a Esme, pero ella no se movió, puso la mano en su brazo y dijo en voz baja:

-Me reuniré contigo en un segundo ve a buscar a Edward, probablemente necesitará a alguien para calmarlo. Yo quiero hablar con Bella. - Carlisle asintió, acariciando su mano con ternura antes de salir de la habitación, causando suspiros entre las mujeres que seguían observándonos.

Miré con recelo a Esme. Por mucho que la amara y respetara su opinión, no tenía ganas de hablar sobre Edward, especialmente después del desastre de esta noche. Me estudió con preocupación maternal, preocupación que se marco a través de sus rasgos perfectos.

-¿De verdad estas bien?- Mi primer instinto fue mentir, plenamente consciente de que Edward sería capaz de leer lo que he dicho de sus pensamientos. Esme parecía entender mi resistencia a decir la verdad, hizo una mueca.

-Mira, te prometo que no permitiré que Edward escuche lo que digas. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para bloquear mis pensamientos cuando este con él, incluso si tengo que recitar la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein en la cabeza. - Incluso en mi estado lloroso, deje salir una pequeña sonrisa, era como una leona custodiando a uno de sus cachorros. El hecho de que aún fuera tan protectora hacia mí, aunque todas las obligaciones entre nosotros se habían terminado derritió mi corazón. Decidí que le debía la verdad, o al menos, parte de ella.

-No, - dije con tristeza: -No estoy muy bien. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Esme entrecerró los ojos, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas.

-Lo sabía, me di cuenta por la manera en que reaccionaste ante él, aunque por supuesto, -su voz se tiñó de enojo -él es demasiado terco como para verlo. Le dije tantas veces, que no dejáramos Forks, pero ¿escucho? - Hizo una pausa para respirar, sus rizos de caramelo rebotaban sobre sus hombros. La observé con confusión por un segundo, hasta que me di cuenta de que había entendido mal mis palabras.

-No, espera, - le dije a toda prisa, ansiosa por corregirla, -cuando dije que no estaba bien, yo sólo quería decir, debido a lo que acaba de pasar con Edward. Eso es todo.- ¡Era mentira, por supuesto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo! Yo no podía dejar que creyera que aún estaba enamorada de Edward, a pesar de sus promesas de mantener mis palabras en secreto. Era demasiado arriesgado divulgar mis sentimientos a alguien, y menos a alguien con una mente tan vulnerable para invadir. Esme me miro otra vez

-Eso es…¿TODO? - preguntó ansiosa.

-Sí, - le dijo con firmeza, con la esperanza de que no notara que le mentía. Sentí una punzada de dolor al ver su expresión cada vez más decepcionada así que cambié de tema. -Mira… yo…eh…todavía tengo padres que ver esta noche, así que me temo que... - Dejé que mis palabras fueran la pista, ignorando el dolor incómodo de culpa que sentí mientras hablaba. Por suerte para mí no era una completa mentira, había una pequeña cola de espera donde los padres me aguardaban pacientemente lejos de mi escritorio.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto, lamento mucho haberla interrumpido Señorita Swan, dijo, con su voz más amable, mientras miraba hacia los padres. -Yo... espero volver a verte,- dijo volviéndose hacia mí. Dejé que mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos por una fracción de segundo, antes de apartar la mirada, avergonzada. Se detuvo un segundo más y después se volvió para salir, pude detectar la expresión de descontento en su cara. Miré mis papeles, incómoda, sin molestarme siquiera en levantar la mirada cuando el siguiente estudiante que acababa de llegar con sus padres se sentaba frente a mí.

Mientras comenzaba a hacer las preguntas de rutina, mi mente solo se concentraba en la pregunta que me hacía una y otra vez.

_¿QUE HE HECHO?_

**Por fiiiiin! En este si nos cansamos T_T Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotras al traducirlo, tengan paciencia por favor por q ya entro a la escuela y aunq de verdad tengo la esperanza de no tardarme 3 meses en actualizar como antes si pienso q tardare un poco por q se nos vienen un monton de materias encima! ****Verdad Ali? Y pues… Espero q les siga gustando! Hasta luego!!!**


	6. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío, yo soy la traductora los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer- sama y la increíble trama es de DQCR *_*

**Sorpresa^^ **

**Siento mucho la larga espera**

**Y sin más les dejo el cap! Las excusas y pretextos vendrán despu****és!**

"**PROMISE" MATCHBOOK ROMANCE**

Why does hello feel like goodbye?

These memories can't replace,

These wishes I wished and dreams I chased

Take this broken heart and make it right

I feel like I lost everything when you're gone

Left remembering what it's like to have you here with me

I thought you should know,

You're not making this easy

I never thought I'd be the one to say

Please don't, well please don't leave me

"**Promesa**" Matchbook Romance

¿Por qué decir adiós se siente como una despedida?

Estos recuerdos no se pueden remplazar,

Estos deseos que he deseado y los sueños que he perseguido.

Toma este corazón roto y repáralo

Siento que perdí todo cuando te fuiste

Me he quedado recordando lo que es tenerte conmigo

Pensé que debías saber,

No me lo estás poniendo fácil

Nunca pensé que yo sería el que dijera

Por favor no, bueno, por favor no me dejes

EPOV

Me lancé hacia las puertas dobles al final de la sala y corrí sin mirar por el pasillo.  
La ira se apoderó de mí como si fuera fuego mientras atravesaba la escuela, mi mente estaba confundida. No podía creer lo que había sucedido, que Bella, mi Bella, pudiera ser tan fría conmigo era algo insoportable. Visualicé su cara una y otra vez, con esa indiferencia, la forma en la que me ignoraba cuando se dirigió a Carlisle, tratándome como si fuera un niño estúpido.

Gruñí al recordar todo aquello al mismo tiempo que azotaba otra puerta de manera ensordecedora. Detecté un ligero cambio en la temperatura y me di cuenta de que acababa de salir del edificio, estaba en el patio central alrededor del lugar donde estaba construida la escuela.

Estaba oscuro y silencioso, desierto, a excepción de unas cuantas mesas y un par de bancos cubiertos por un poco de nieve. Me alejé de la puerta y caminé hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda hizo contacto con la pared sólida. Me senté ahí mientras ponía mi cabeza entre mis manos. _¿Qué acababa de hacer?_ Seguramente había perdido cualquier posibilidad de recuperar a Bella, sin mencionar toda la atención que esos humanos ponían hacia mí. Ella me había hecho enojar demasiado. Me había molestado por semanas, y después me da una detención cuando trato de hablar con ella y ahora estaba negándose rotundamente a escuchar una palabra de lo que le decía. Empujé mis hombros con fuerza contra la pared. Sabía que permanecer en Rochester era una mala idea; Deberíamos irnos de inmediato. Había sido un tonto por creer que había aunque fuera una remota esperanza de que Bella albergara sentimientos hacia mí; estaba más que claro que le molestaba mi regreso a su vida.

Pero después de mi primer y último intento para "seducirla" después de clase, hace tres semanas, yo podría haber jurado que se sentía de manera diferente. Al principio sólo tenía la intención de hablar con ella, pero cuando se tropezó y cayó en mis brazos, decidí que quizá, sólo quizá, seguir los consejos de Emmett era una buena idea. De hecho, durante un glorioso instante había esperado que mis intentos por besarla fueran recíprocos…

Sin embargo, había estado completamente equivocado. Después de la llegada de un estudiante que había arruinado mis avances, Bella parecía absolutamente furiosa y no me había hablado, a pesar de mis esfuerzos por contactarla. Mi familia se había ofrecido para ayudarme, sobre todo Alice, pero yo les había ordenado que se mantuvieran alejados, soy demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que estaba fallando en mis intentos de hacer que Bella regresara. Estaba en el borde de la desesperación absoluta, me sentía rechazado y avergonzado. Pero era aún mayor ese nivel de la ira que sentía hacia Bella por sus acciones, hacía mi familia por persuadirme para que me quedara en Rochester, por creer en sus afirmaciones de que Bella aún me amaba. Dejé escapar un gruñido de frustración mientras mi mente se llenaba con los recuerdos de los ojos de Bella, tan llenos de ira.

- ¿Edward? - Abrí los ojos de golpe para ver a Emmett entrar por la puerta, una expresión de sorpresa en los ojos. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó, -¿Por qué no estás con Carlisle y Esme? ¿No se supone que deberían estar viendo a Bella?

Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de contestar. Estaba al borde de derrumbarme; lo último que necesitaba era un interrogatorio por parte de Emmett.

Emmett se acercó al banco más cercano, donde se sentó, todavía me miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Y qué pasó?,- Preguntó.

-Me sacaron, - le dije entre dientes. Emmett alzó las cejas, sonriendo.

-Te… ¿qué?

-Me sacaron,- repetí, con irritación. Él me había oído perfectamente la primera vez, sólo quería hacer crecer mi humillación. Me puse de pie y empecé a caminar, tratando de aclarar mi mente.

-¿Quién te echó? Preguntó, mirándome, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Carlisle. - Dije secamente. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia con esta conversación.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Porque le estaba gritando a Bella, - contesté con enfado, -ella no estaba escuchando lo que decía así que me frustré y comencé a gritarle, algunos humanos escucharon y Carlisle me pidió que me fuera.

-Que divertido,- rió Emmett, con sus ojos dorados brillando. En mi estado, hasta el más pequeño comentario sería más que suficiente para acabar conmigo. Me volví hacia él, furioso.

-Cállate,- gruñí al mismo tiempo que lo miraba. -Todo esto es tu culpa, aun sin los comentarios joviales.- Emmett abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos! -gritó, saltando de su asiento, -¿Cómo que es mi culpa?

Entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Fue tu idea que nos quedáramos en primer lugar!- cambié el tono de mi voz para imitarlo, -"_solo tienes que seducirla Edward, Bella te ama Edward seguro que caerá a tus pies con un poco de persuasión_." ¡Qué consejo tan estúpido!

-¡NO fue un consejo estúpido!,- Emmett respondió con vehemencia, -¡apenas y lo intentaste!- Gruñí con enojo.

-En caso de que no lo hayas notado ha sido casi imposible para mí, hasta el acercarme a ella.

-¡Oh, no me digas eso, Edward!- Emmett se burló, -¡Eres un vampiro! ¡Podrías tenerla a solas si quisieras! Admítelo, el plan no ha funcionado debido a que tienes tanta experiencia en esto de la seducción como un niño de 10 años.

-¡El plan no ha funcionado porque era estúpido e infantil! -dije, interrumpiendo su frase, -lo cual no es realmente sorprendente, considerando que tu fuiste el que lo propuso.- Era una respuesta patética y sinceramente era la pura verdad; Emmett era cualquier cosa menos estúpido. Todos los extraños creían que Emmett era un tonto, debido a sus enormes músculos y actitud amistosa, pero en realidad era tan inteligente como Jasper y Carlisle y dos veces más practico. Emmett frunció el ceño.

-Sí, claro,- dijo lentamente, caminando hacia mí con una mirada penetrante -soy tan estúpido que me aterroriza tener que hablar con la mujer que amo.

-He hablado con ella, y mira lo que me gane - ¡ABOLUTAMENTE NADA!,- Grité, la ira borboteó a través de mis frías y duras venas, nublando mi mente. Toda la rabia y la frustración que se había acumulado durante semanas se magnificaban por cien debido a mi confrontación con Bella. Una pequeña parte de mí, la racional, sabía que no era la culpa de Emmett, pero yo estaba más allá de admitirlo. Necesitaba alguien a quien culpar por las emociones de auto-odio, mi corazón roto y el rechazo, eso era mucho más fácil que admitir que me había equivocado._ "Emmett no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando_," decía una parte de mi que estaba enfadada, "_esta conversación es ridícula_." -Yo tenía razón y nunca debí haber escuchado tus ideas inservibles,- dije -Nada de esto habría pasado si nos hubiéramos ido hace tres semanas. No voy a cometer el mismo error otra vez, me voy.- Me di la vuelta con el cuerpo aún temblando, pero Emmett me detuvo.

-¡Oh, POR SUPUESTO que te vas!- Rugió, con los ojos brillantes. -Eso es lo que haces mejor, ¿no, Edward? Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles simplemente decides irte.- Entrecerré los ojos y apreté los puños.

-¡Basta, Emmett,- pronuncié en un susurro mortal. No me hizo caso, sin embargo, alzó la voz por encima de mis gruñidos.

-Toda tu vida has estado huyendo de tus problemas, fingiendo que no existen, prefieres meterte en asuntos de otras personas y jugar a ser Dios en la vida de los demás, sólo porque puedes. Pero en el momento de empezar a encontrar una razón de existir, en el momento de encontrar a una chica y experimentar el amor por ti mismo, te da tanto maldito miedo que comienzas a correr.

-¡DETENTE YA!,- Grité, mi cuerpo temblaba. Podía sentir hasta los últimos vestigios de mi auto-control escapando con cada palabra pronunciada por Emmett. Yo quería que se detuviera, que muriera, cualquier cosa que lo silenciara. Sus acusaciones me consumieron como un veneno, que paralizaba mi corazón y ennegrecía mi alma. Era como si me hubiera desnudado, con todos los secretos más reprimidos y mis más profundas inseguridades al descubierto para que todo el mundo se burlara. Lo peor era que, en el fondo, yo podía sentir la verdad de esas palabras, yo sabía que él tenía razón y eso me mataba. "¡_No puedes hacerle a Bella lo mismo, cobarde_!" me grito en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy seguro de que crees que eres muy noble, ¿no?- Emmett pregunto con un timbre de voz lleno de amargura: -Es obvio que te revuelcas en autocompasión todo el tiempo, es obvio que amas sentir toda esa agonía, todos esos sentimientos retorcidos y enfermizos. Bueno ¿adivina qué, Edward? Nosotros no somos capaces de leer tu mente, pero podemos ver a través de ti. Todo el mundo sabe que estabas equivocado y que no eres nada mas que buenas calificaciones, el primero de la clase, el ganador de la maldita medalla de escapar de la vida ¡_IDIOTA!_

No había forma de detenerlo. Las palabras de Emmett acababan de romper una barrera dentro de mi que estaba volando en pedazos y, antes de que yo supiera lo que estaba haciendo, me abalancé sobre él. La ira emanaba por cada parte de mi cuerpo mientras gruñía salvaje y violentamente hacia el. Esperé el impacto, tenia mis manos extendidas listas para envolver su garganta, pero el fue mas rápido, se movió con la velocidad del rayo a tres pies de distancia de mi. Giré acomodando mi posición para atacar de nuevo, pero de repente vi un destello de rubio con el rabillo de mi ojo. Jasper había llegado a la escena, su pelo volaba detrás de él mientras corría cegadoramente rápido a través del patio hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Traté de escapar pero fue inútil, inmediatamente sentí a Jasper a mi lado, poniendo mis brazos detrás de la espalda con una fuerza que habría destruido los huesos de cualquier humano, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a calmar mis emociones. Tal era mi enojo, que ni siquiera sus intentos de controlar mi estado de animo causaron efecto alguno

-Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo?"-Jasper susurró, tratando de contenerme mientras yo me resistía con furia a su agarre. Rechine los dientes con fuerza y me retorcí en sus brazos, mientras los gruñidos guturales rasgaban mi garganta. Este no era yo; una criatura incontrolable llena de angustia y cólera había invadido mi alma, era feroz y monstruosa, salvaje e indomable, lo ultimo que alguien esperaría de Edward Cullen. Mire a Emmett mientras trataba de zafarme de los brazos de Jasper, y su mirada estaba llena de peligro.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Edward? -gruñó, haciendo notar un trasfondo amenazador y escalofriante a través de su voz baja, -¿Matarme?- vamos hazlo, dame tu mejor golpe. Veamos quien llega al final de esto, ¿comenzamos _hermano_?

La palabra hermano envió un choque eléctrico a través de mí, y una parte de mi mente que era aun independiente de aquel monstruo se rompió, aclarando mi vista. Se trataba de Emmett, no de un enemigo; era parte de mi familia. Pensé en los otros; pensé en Carlisle, luego en Esme. Visualicé a mis padres horrorizados y devastados, mientras apoyaban a Rosalie, con sollozos que inundaban mi mente. Mi momento de incertidumbre era todo lo que Jasper necesitaba para poder controlar mi enojo, sentí una ola de poder posarse sobre mi que me hacia caer hacia atrás. Empecé a balancearme sobre mi propio eje, como si acabara de despertar de algún tipo de trance. Entonces, debilitado, me deje caer de rodillas en la nieve, mientras ponía mis manos en mi cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pensando? Me pregunté, horrorizado. La incredulidad y la vergüenza se apoderaron de mí como cuando había amenazado a Alice tres semanas antes, pero cien veces peor. ¿_En que me he convertido?_ Tenía miedo de la respuesta. Esto era más que una simple agresión; había intentado asesinar a Emmett. ¿Y si lo hubiera herido? ¿Y si lo hubiera matado? Incluso aunque ningún miembro de mi familia me hubiera castigado después de un acto tan vil, no habría sido capaz de vivir conmigo mismo. Podría haber terminado en Volterra. La idea de las posibles repercusiones a causa de mi momento de locura fue suficientes para hacerme sentir enfermo.

Pude ver que Jasper se había acercado a Emmett, poniéndole una mano tranquilizadora sobre el hombro. Emmett la había recibido con gratitud, juntándola con la suya, dejando que su respiración se hiciera cada vez más lenta. -Gracias,- le dijo a Jasper, quien asintió en silencio. Entonces, ambos se volvieron para ver en donde me había sentado. Ni siquiera me atrevía a ver sus ojos. A pesar de todo el dolor que había en mi corazón, el apoyo de mi familia siempre había sido constante, ahora ni siquiera merecía estar en su presencia. La voz de Jasper rompió el silencio.

-Edward está bien ahora,- murmuró a Emmett, -parece que ya no esta enojado, es culpa solamente.

-Pero trató de matarme, Jasper- dijo Emmett, en un tono que denotaba su estado de shock, -lo habría hecho de no ser porque tú…-se calló, aturdido. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Jasper me estudió penetrante.

-No,- suspiró, -no... no creo que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba reconsiderando sus acciones cuando yo intervine; un minuto mas y hubiera recobrado el sentido.- Emmett hizo un sonido entre dientes que demostraba que creía lo contrario.

¿_Tiene razón, Edward_? Pensó, ¿_te hubieras detenido? ¿Por lo menos sientes remordimiento_?

-Sí, - respondí de inmediato, mirando mis pies, -Emmett yo…no se lo que me ha sucedido, no podía…Dios, te juro que…lo siento demasiado- la ultima palabra que dije provocó un sollozo que recorría mi cuerpo. Me tensé, tratando de hacer que esa sensación desapareciera. Estaba seguro de que no me había sentido tan culpable en toda mi existencia. Emmett sostuvo mi mirada por lo que me pareció una eternidad, sus ojos carecían de humor, jamás lo había visto tan serio.

-Claro que lo sientes ahora, pero ¿qué pasaría si te dijera algo que no te gusta? ¿Me matarías?

-¡No!,- Exclamé, rechazado esa idea.

-Yo sólo estaba tratando de ayudarte Edward, eso es todo lo que cualquiera de nosotros ha intentado hacer. Bella era como una hermana para mí, la quiero de vuelta en nuestras vidas casi tanto como tu... -Sacudió la cabeza con tristeza, decepcionado de mi. -Deberías controlar tus emociones; Jasper no siempre puede estar aquí para calmarte. Y si pierdes tu control cerca de Rose o Alice…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase; el gruñido que surgió del pecho de Jasper lo dijo todo.

-Lo sé,- dije en voz baja, dolorido, -No lastimare…jamás lastimaría a ninguna de ellas.- Hubo un largo silencio mientras Emmett lo consideraba. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y yo sabía que…al menos la mayor parte estaba perdonada. _Aunque no me lo merecía._

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle.- Dije con voz temblorosa, volviéndome hacia Jasper, -¿Tienes idea de dónde está?-  
-Está con Rosalie,- dijo Jasper - se reunió con nosotros después de que salió de la sala y estábamos dispuestos a buscarte cuando fue abordado por uno de los maestros de Rosalie. Carlisle me envió a buscarte enseguida porque pensaba que necesitabas relajarte.- Levantó una ceja mientras yo apartaba la vista avergonzado. Emmett entrecerró los ojos.

-Espera un segundo, para que necesitas hablar con Carlisle?

Me quede callado. No quería empezar otra pelea y no estaba seguro de que podría mantener el control si Emmett me desafiaba otra vez. Al ver la expresión de Emmett, supe que no tenía elección. -quiero ver a Carlisle porque…porque…necesito decirle que me voy.

-¿QUE?- Emmett gritó. Se acercó a mí, furioso de nuevo. -¿A caso no escuchaste nada de lo que acabo de decirte? ¡¿Como puedes seguir pensando que irte es la mejor idea?- me miró dando un paso hacia delante. Jasper se colocó rápidamente entre nosotros de nuevo, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Emmett para calmarlo.

-Sí, Emmett,- le dije, - Escuché todo lo que dijiste, y tienes razón. Nunca debí haber dejado a Bella en primer lugar, me hizo más daño que bien y nunca me perdonaré por haberla perdido.- Hice una pausa de nuevo, tratando de luchar contra el dolor que me producía tener que decir las siguientes palabras. –Pero el hecho es que yo me fui, y no lo puedo cambiar, así paso, la dejé y ya no tiene lugar para mi. No puedo "seducirla" no puedo obligarla a que me ame. Tengo que irme, es insoportable para mi tenerla cerca y no poder estar con ella.

-Pero, ¡¿cómo sabes que no te ama?

-¡Porque ella me lo dijo!-Gruñí, sintiendo una parte de mi ira desvanecerse gracias a la intervención de Jasper. -¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?- "¡_Seducirla!"_ Replico Emmett en sus pensamientos. Gruñí otra vez. -Si vuelves a pensar en la palabra seducir una vez mas Emmett, te juro que…- no pude terminar la frase porque Jasper había mandado otra ola de calma hacia mi. Emmett y yo nos relajamos inmediatamente, inconscientemente nos habíamos puesto otra vez en posiciones de pelea. Una vez que comprobó que los dos estábamos relajados de nuevo, Jasper se dirigió a mí.

-Lo que Emmett esta tratando de decir Edward, es que necesitas reconsiderar tus tácticas. Miré a Jasper con incredulidad.

-¿Tácticas? ¡Esto no es un juego!

-¿No lo es? Creí que querías ganártela, tenerla de vuelta.- Dijo Jasper levantando una ceja.

-Sí, la quiero pero…

-Y claramente tus métodos no han sido efectivos hasta ahora,- me interrumpió.

-¡Ja! Se puede decir que la eda…- Emmett comenzó, pero fue silenciado por las miradas que Jasper y yo le dirigimos. Me volví hacia Jasper con cautela.

-¿Qué quieres decir? He estado haciendo todo lo que puedo- y era cierto; había tratado de hablar con Bella, había corrido hacia ella cada noche, le había tocado su canción de cuna, había intentado en vano "Deslumbrarla" después de clase, pero absolutamente en vano. No había pensado que habría algo mas que pudiera hacer. Sin embargo, la manera en que Jasper me miraba indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo.

-¿La has seguido a todos lados? ¿Le has hecho miles de llamadas telefónicas? ¿Haz interrumpido su clase para atacarla verbalmente delante de sus colegas?- incline la cabeza lentamente. Cuando lo ponía de ese modo sonaba mal, pero aun no podía entender hacia donde iban sus pensamientos. Jasper sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. -Honestamente Edward, basándose en la forma en que te has estado comportando recientemente no me sorprende que Bella te haya rechazado. Me pase la mano por el cabello.

-¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? Me odia Jasper, fue absolutamente indiferente la única vez que trate de "seducirla", me ha estado evitando durante tres semanas. ¡No quiere saber nada de mi!.-Jasper puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y realmente te sorprende? Toma en cuenta la situación desde su punto de vista, la dejaste en Forks y ni siquiera hiciste el intento de contactarla desde entonces.

-Eso es porque…- empecé a responder cuando Jasper levantó una mano para hacerme callar.

-No estoy cuestionando tus acciones; entiendo porque te fuiste, aunque no este de acuerdo con ello. Pero ese no es el punto, lo que intento decir es que Bella, no se sintió bien con tu intento de alejarte para protegerla. Dios sabe que no tiene absolutamente ningún sentido de auto-preservación, ¿a caso no recuerdas que fue corriendo hacia James? Bella te amaba Edward; la intensidad de sus emociones cuando estaba contigo era tan fuerte que hacia abrumador estar en la misma habitación que ustedes. La lastimaste cuando te fuiste y ha vivido 6 años con ese dolor, no puedes esperar que te de la bienvenida y te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

No respondí. La verdad es que Jasper no sabía ni la mitad de las cosas.  
Él, como el resto de mi familia, creía que simplemente le había dicho a Bella que nos iríamos para su propia seguridad. No tenían idea de los detalles exactos de la conversación, ni sospechaban que la versión que les había contado no tenia nada de verdad. Hasta ahora, no habría creído que el hecho de haberle mentido a Bella sobre mis sentimientos fuera importante, era ahora que comenzaba a pensar de una manera diferente.

Dudaba que esto hiciera alguna diferencia para ella, después de todo, una palabra no podría haber sido suficiente para romper tantas declaraciones, pero yo todavía me negaba a contarle a mi familia la verdad de lo que había pasado en el bosque. Trate de recomponer mi expresión para no tener que darle explicaciones a Jasper y Emmett, pero no se detenía la sensación progresiva de culpa y remordimiento que amenazaba con arrancarme el corazón. Jasper me miró sorprendido, frunciendo el ceño es señal de sospecha.

-Eso es todo lo que le dijiste, ¿verdad? ¿No dijiste nada más, nada que pudiera explicar por que esta tan enfadada?

-No, por supuesto que no,- le dije rápidamente, pero era obvio que Jasper no estaba convencido.

-Edward,- gruñó en señal de advertencia._ "__¿Por qué mientes?" _Pensaba, "_¿qué dijiste?"_ Esperó a que le diera una respuesta.

-Bueno, cuando le dije que era demasiado peligroso, no fue suficiente,- dije, tratando de justificarme,- no me dejaba ir, quería venir con nosotros...- mi voz se apago débilmente mientras eludía las miradas de mis hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿qué le dijiste?- Emmett preguntó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerré los ojos, hice una mueca por el dolor que me invadió por los recuerdos de aquella fatídica noche.

-_Bella, no quiero que vengas conmigo. - Hablé de las palabras con lentitud y precisión, dispuesto a hacerla creer en la mentira, haciendo caso omiso de la voz dentro de mi cabeza que gritaba la verdad. Estaba cometiendo la más negra de las blasfemias y no había manera de que pudiera escapar del infierno ahora.__  
Bella frunció el ceño mientras reflexionaba sobre mis palabras.__"¿Tú... no... me quieres?"__  
__No hice caso a mi corazón, reforzando mi determinación y pronuncie la sílaba que iba a destruir mi vida: "No."_

Moví la cabeza de un lado a otro como si así pudiera alejar esos recuerdos y regresar al presente. Jasper y Emmett me miraban expectantes. No había manera de olvidarlo, tenía que decírselo.

-Le dije que no quería que viniera conmigo- dije en un susurro, -me pregunto si ya no la quería y…le dije que no.

Un momento de silencio siguió mis palabras, pero fue roto por Emmett que estaba estupefacto.

-¿Le mentiste?- pregunto desconcertado,-¡¿le dijiste que no la amabas?- Bajé la cabeza en señal de conformidad. Se quedaron boquiabiertos, incluso en sus pensamientos estaban asombrados.

_-¡ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA EDWARD!- _Grito- ¡¿_PERO EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?_ ¡No es una sorpresa que Bella no te hable; ella cree que no la amas! -Sacudí la cabeza, mis ojos me picaban mientras escondía la mirada.

-No, estás equivocado. ¿Cómo podría pensar eso? Después de todas las veces que le dije que la amaba, ¿Cómo podría una palabra romper su fe en mí? -Yo podía entender por qué la mentira la haría enojar conmigo ahora, pero honestamente no esperaba que lo creyera; había sido demasiado falso. Como si pudiera dejar de quererla. Seguramente seis años era tiempo suficiente para que Bella descifrara esa tontería. Miré hacia arriba para encontrarme con Emmett y Jasper cuyos rostros lucían furiosos.

-Alice tenia razón,- dijo Jasper -eres un descerebrado pedazo de…

_¡Edward!_

El resto de la frase de Jasper se perdió para mí cuando escuche a alguien pensando en mi nombre detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta para ver a Carlisle corriendo hacia nosotros, su hermoso rostro estaba muy serio. Uoh-oh. No parecía feliz. Tan pronto como llegó a tres metros de mí, comenzó el regaño.

_¿Qué rayos estabas pensando Edward?_ Preguntó en sus pensamientos, _¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de Bella de esa manera? ¡__Y en una sala llena de seres humanos! Pudiste habernos expuesto a todos, fue tonto e imprudente._

Yo bajé la cabeza de vergüenza.

-Lo sé Carlisle, lo siento. No sé qué me pasó.- Me miró con desagrado por unos momentos, y después suspiró, con su ira disminuyendo para ser sustituida por una mirada cansada.

-Enserio Edward, necesitas tener más cuidado.- Asentí obedientemente; tenía razón, mi comportamiento en la sala, aunque quizá no estaba fuera de lugar, fue imprudente al extremo. -E hijo, continuo Carlisle, recuperando mi atención -solo como un consejo general, si quieres, ejem…seducirla,- hizo un gesto de incomodidad al mencionar esa palabra,-esa no era la forma de hacerlo.- Gemí. No esta charla otra vez.

-Bueno, de todas formas eso no importa porque…- empecé, pero fui interrumpido por la llegada de Esme.

-Carlisle- gritó mientras caminaba rápidamente por la puerta por la que había salido, con su rostro iluminado con una ligera preocupación. Cuando llegó a Carlisle se aferró a él, sus ojos marrones dejaban ver un poco de tristeza. -Carlisle, algo horrible acaba de pas…- se detuvo en cuanto noto que Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos escuchando con curiosidad.

Para mi sorpresa, su expresión frenética se convirtió en una expresión de puro pánico. De inmediato se centró en sus pensamientos. Tal era su angustia que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, no pudo bloquearme para que le leyera la mente. Una imagen de Bella nadando en mi cabeza. Vi como ella le decía a Esme que no me amaba.

Esas palabras no me sorprendían, pero seguían siendo terriblemente dolorosas de escuchar. Miré a Esme, cuya expresión de dolor era casi igual a la mía.

_Oh, Edward. __Lo siento, no pude evitarlo_._Pero ella podría haber estado mintiendo_...

Yo moví la cabeza bruscamente, negando sus palabras. Esta declaración, junto con el comportamiento reciente de Bella hacia mí, era todo lo que necesitaba para confirmar que me odiaba. Me volví lentamente hacia Carlisle mientras los demás nos miraban con expresiones de temor.

-Bella le acaba de decir a Esme que no me ama. Eso es prueba suficiente de que es inútil que me quede aquí, ¿me puedo ir ya?"

-¡No! dijo Emmett, - ¡No te dejaremos hasta que no le confieses a Bella que le mentiste!

-¿Mentirle sobre que? - pregunto Esme confusa.

-Cuando nos fuimos de Forks Edward le dijo a Bella que no la amaba,- dijo Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados mirándome. Esme y Carlisle sacaron el aire de golpe, y voltearon rápidamente a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos, parecía que estaban en estado de shock.

Mostrar forma romanizada

_Oh Edward!_ - pensó Esme con desesperación.

-¿Es eso verdad? -Preguntó Carlisle muy serio.

Suspiré, estresado.

-Sí, - le dije a regañadientes. Esto llevó a otra ronda de suspiros y gemidos exasperados de mi familia. -Miren, - dije, alzando la voz para ser escuchado por encima de ellos, -nada de eso importa, ya es cosa del pasado. Independientemente de lo que dije a Bella hace seis años, es obvio que ella esta aquí y que ya no me ama. El acuerdo de permanecer en Rochester era saber si Bella aun sentía algo por mi, es dolorosamente claro que ella no me quiere, por lo tanto no tiene sentido que me quede.

-Pero ya te lo dije, ella probablemente esta…- Emmett comenzó, pero lo interrumpí.

-Es mi decisión final; no quiero discutirlo otra vez.- Mire a Carlisle. -Supongo que me puedo ir esta noche ¿verdad?

Lo pensó durante un minuto, estaba deliberando.

¿_Qué puedo decirle?_

Pensó mientras yo trataba de descifrar el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-De hecho, - musito, - no podremos irnos de aquí hasta que pase algún tiempo.

- ! ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento, Edward -dijo, -estaba tan seguro de que nos quedaríamos aquí que ni siquiera he advertido a nadie en el hospital sobre nuestra posible ausencia.

-¿! Y qué! -Gemí, -Tampoco le diste ninguna advertencia nadie cuando dejamos Forks! ¡Llama al hospital ahora! ¿Qué importa? -No podía creer que Carlisle estaba utilizando el hospital como excusa para quedarse, era evidente que su decisión no tenía nada que ver con eso.

-No puedo hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no quiero, - contestó, -Dejar Forks fue un terrible error con consecuencias de largo alcance para todos nosotros, no tengo ningún deseo de cometer el mismo error otra vez.

Rugí, apretando la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-¡NO ME AMA! ¡¿Cuando lo van a aceptar?

Carlisle me miró con ecuanimidad. su rostro tranquilo, el polo opuesto del mío.

-A juzgar por lo que Emmett nos acaba de decir, no puedes estar seguro hasta que tú y Bella encuentren un termino medio a sus sentimientos. Te sugiero que permanezcas en Rochester el tiempo suficiente para hablar con ella correctamente, preferiblemente en una conversación que no sea a gritos.

No pude responderle nada ¿Por qué estaban todos tan decididos a trabajar en mi contra? Estaba totalmente indefenso. No podía irme por mi cuenta sin perturbar a Esme y no podía obligar a mi familia a venir conmigo.

-Y de todas formas, - continuó Carlisle, aparentemente ajeno a mi estado de confusión, .sería de muy mala educación que nos fuéramos ahora porque estamos esperando a un visitante.

Visitante La palabra me sacó directamente del trance. ¿Estábamos esperando un visitante? ¿Quién querría visitarnos? Ni siquiera habíamos intimado lo suficiente con alguien como para que quisiera hacerlo, a excepción de... mis ojos se abrieron con horror cuando vislumbré los pensamientos de Carlisle.

-¡No!, - Exclamé, incrédulo. De ninguna manera, no podría ser…-¿Por qué Carlisle?, - Grité desesperadamente, -¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que invitarla a quedarse era una buena idea?

-Yo no la invite tanto como pareció invitarse a sí misma... - dijo con aire de culpabilidad. Era evidente, por su expresión que Carlisle había compartido este trozo fundamental de información con Esme, pero Emmett y Jasper nos miraban confusos.

-¿Quién viene a visitarnos?- Jasper preguntó.

-Tanya,- Carlisle y yo dijimos al unísono, él con su voz tranquila, y yo con la mía horrorizada. Esto no solo estaba mal; era horrible, espantoso, CATASTROFICO.

Emmett empezó a reírse.

Me di media vuelta, mirándolo con ojos que gritaban "te matare ahora"

-¿Cómo diablos es que la situación te parece graciosa? - Emmett alzó las cejas, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Sin embargo, una vez que vio mi expresión pálida y a los demás perplejos, recordó que nadie había escuchado su broma.

-Oh, vamos, ¿que no le ves el lado cómico a esto? -Preguntó, todos continuábamos mirándolo, -es gracioso porque Tanya y Bella son tus ex novias

-Estás equivocado, pero continúa,- me gruñó. Tania nunca fue mi 'ex', eso ni siquiera debía haberse considerado una relación, había sido más bien un malentendido embarazoso. Emmett me miró con una sonrisa.

-Bueno de verdad ¿no puedes ver la ironía del asunto de que tienes 112 y nunca te has establecido, sin embargo, tienes dos ex-novias de las cuales la que más odias es la que quiere quitarte los pantalones? -  
Emmett Cullen: el rey de los comentarios inadecuados. Lo fulminé con la mirada antes de volver a hacer frente a Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo llega Tanya?- _Tal vez yo pueda hacer una desaparición inesperada..._

-Mañana,- dijo Carlisle, con la seguridad de detener todos mis planes de evacuación. -Y espero que cuides tus modales y recuerdes la forma en que has sido educado, Edward. Yo no quiero mostrar nada más que la suma cortesía hacia nuestros invitados. Ahora, en lo que se refiere a Bella... -gemí, esta tarde iba de mal en peor. -... Te recomiendo que hables con ella tan pronto como sea posible, aunque sólo sea para demostrar que puedes ser un caballero. Olvida la "seducción", ¿Por qué no usas un poco de cortesía básica en primer lugar? - Dijo Carlisle, con una leve í el ceño.

-Vamos, ¿no hemos establecido ya cual es el punto de esto?

-Puedes comenzar de inmediato,- dijo Carlisle, haciendo caso omiso de mis protestas. Él no me miraba a mí, sino que se enfocaba en algo sobre mi hombro. Me volví, para ver a Rosalie dar vuelta por la esquina en el patio de la vía asfaltada seguida a distancia por Alice y Bella. Al principio me sentí enojado, le había advertido a Alice que no quería que hablara con Bella, pero luego sentí mi cuerpo rígido, mientras mis ojos bebían de la apariencia de Bella. Ella estaba escuchando con calma a Alice, que parecía muy animada, dándole una cálida sonrisa de vez en cuando. Era tan bella, incluso después de todo este tiempo me quitó la respiración. Estaba hermosísima en la luz de la luna con su cabello castaño cayendo en suaves ondas sobre los hombros, color chocolate profundo un notable contraste con su piel pálida y radiante. Me di cuenta de que toda esta charla de dejar a Bella ya no valía nada, no había forma de que pudiera alejarme de ella de nuevo, seguía incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella.

El aire se sentía cargado magnéticamente mientras mi cuerpo anhelaba cerrar la distancia entre nosotros, tocarla, abrazarla y besarla en los labios perfectos... Cuando ella y Alice avanzaron hacia nosotros, Bella alzo la mirada y se encontró con todos nosotros, dejo escapar un jadeo, y sus labios formaron una pequeña "o". Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no correr a abrazarla, cerré los puños y me obligue a mirar hacia el suelo, no quería ver la cara que Jasper había puesto al observar mi reacción.

-Ve con ella ahora Edward, -Esme dijo en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Bella pudiera escuchar, -te esperaremos en el estacionamiento.

-No, espera, yo…- Yo no estaba seguro de qué decir. No quería que me dejaran solo con Bella, la verdad, estaba aterrorizado de que me rechazara de nuevo -¿Qué le digo? - pregunté finalmente, sintiéndome completamente vulnerable.

Esme sonrió.

-Solo se educado Edward. Puedes ser de lo más encantador cuando no estas gritando. Solo discúlpate con ella y trata de no perder el juicio una vez más.- Me dio un abrazo de consuelo antes de darse la vuelta para irse mientras los demás la seguían. Trate de llamarlos pero antes de que pudiera encontrar las palabras para hacerlo, se habían desvanecido en las sombras.

De repente me sentí hiper consciente de cómo el patio estaba tranquilo, silencioso excepto por el suave correr de los coches en la calle y el susurro del viento ocasionales. Poco a poco, me di la vuelta. Una parte de mí se sorprendió al ver a Bella aún ahí, había esperado que huyera de nuevo. Había empezado a nevar de nuevo, unos pocos copos habían caído en sus pestañas y en los rizos de su cabello. Me di cuenta con una leve sonrisa que ahora estaba celoso de los copos de nieve. Bella me miraba con incertidumbre y el rubor que yo conocía y amaba tanto comenzó a arrastrarse hasta su cuello, acariciando sus mejillas. Esa visión tan perfecta y familiar arrastro mi cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, estaba caminando hacia ella como si estuviera atraído por un imán. No estaba seguro de lo que iba a decir, sólo que era de vital importancia que no arruinara esto de nuevo. Si me amaba o no, yo simplemente no podía permitirme el lujo de perder otra vez a Bella. Yo la amaba con cada milímetro de mí ser, sin ella, estaba incompleto. La necesitaba como un pez necesita el agua, nuestra relación era permanente, vinculante e irreversible. Tenía que traerla de vuelta.

Estaba a un metro de ella cuando me miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Esto era todo, quizá era la única oportunidad que tendría para hacer las cosas bien.

-Hola, Bella- dije, y mi voz pareció resonar sobre el estacionamiento vació.

Me miro sin aliento durante algunos segundos, con ojos inseguros. Lentamente sus perfectos labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola, Edward.

* * *

**Bueno lo se, soy una perra por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo por q Ali me pas****ó el capítulo traducido desde Enero y yo me tarde 5 largos meses en editarlo T_T **

**PERDON! Es q mi horario escolar es de, aunq no lo crean 9 am a 9 pm y luego entre a trabajar los fines de semana de 10am a 9 pm entonces ahí veran q no me quedaba tiempo mas que para dormir o hacer tarea!**

**Pero la buena noticia (Para mi) es q mi promedio ha subido muchisimo! Y ahora estoy de vacaciones asi q pude terminar de releer y editar este cap**

**Ademas les informo que tampoco he tenido el placer de leer fanfictions desde enero! Ni siquiera la versión en ingles de este! Así que estoy atorada en la historia igual q ustedes y me quedé por ahí del cap 12!**

**A todas las que preguntaron quien era Brady que ya ni recuerdo si conteste a eso o no… Es uno de los lobitos que mencionan de pasada ya ni recuerdo si en Eclipse o en Amanecer+**

**Por otro Lado les aviso que ya me pueden seguir en twitter Nixblack y en facebook agréguenme como Kanon Black**

**Y que no decaiga la cantidad de reviews! Q no vuelvo a actualizar hasta llegar a 2mil! xD ok tal vez no tan asi pero si!**

**Yo queria actualizar este dia aprovechando la tardanza asi podran leer algunas antes de irse al cine o regresando de ver Eclipse!**

**Suerte que se diviertan y paciencia q el cap 7 y todo lo precioso de este ff se acerca!**


End file.
